The Dark Purple of Dawn
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Jori Author Fav # 4 Tori is a bit of a loner, but she hides a secret from the world. She has been called to be one of the protectors of Gotham. Batgirl has always worked alone until now. Is there anyway they can work together or will they kill each other. One way or another Gotham will never be the same. Jori, New 52, DC comics, Batgirl, Huntress, Catwoman, Two Face
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

The Dark Purple of Dawn

Chapter 1: The Calling

Tori Vega was like any other twenty year old girl in the world. She was attending The University of Gotham studying music. She hoped one day to be a music teacher.

She had a small frame and was far stronger than she looked. She had been studying Taekwondo since she was five years old. She was now a third dan or third degree black belt. Tori also cross trained in basic weapons skills as well. Tori was quite skilled with the quarter staff and throwing weapons. She used this to relieve stress.

One night as she was walking home she found a purse on the sidewalk. When she picked it up it had a cell phone, credit cards and five hundred dollars in cash. There were other assorted things as well in the bag. She picked it up and walked with it for a about a half block looking for something. Then she found what she was looking for. She saw a police car on the corner. She ran over to the police car and told them the story about finding the purse and handed it over to them. They asked her if the owner wished to contact her about a reward could they. Tori told them no she didn't want any reward and no she didn't want the owner to feel obligated in anyway. Then she made her way home.

She took the finding of the purse in stride and pushed it out of her mind. Things like this seemed to be happening in her life lately. She was going down to the end of her block to get her mail when she came across a small girl crying. Tori found that the girl was lost and did not know how to find her way home. Tori calmed her down and got out her phone and called the police again to come and help find the girl's home. She left the girl in the care of the Officers who answered the call.

A few days went by and Tori finished her finals for the year. She could now focus on taking more shifts at the coffee shop where she worked. She worked until ten one night and was walking the four blocks to her home. This was normally a good neighbourhood. It was quiet and a large number of the people who lived in the tall skinny buildings were older. That is why she did not expect the two men who approached her out of the shadows.

At first they told her they were lost and could she give them directions. Then one of the men grabbed her. Tori found herself in reactive mode. She landed a fist in the man's face and kicked the other in the stomach. She dispatched them in short order. One was rolling on the ground in pain while the other was dragging a leg with a possible break. They managed to escape and get out of her range and get lost down the street in the shadows. She was unhurt and picked up purse and looked around. There was no one else around so she carried on home to make a call to the police and report the incident.

The next night she was a little more careful walking home. She kept looking around to make sure that those men did not return. They did not and she was able to get home with no problem. She felt more relaxed and her walk home became for enjoyable.

Tori didn't work the next night so she took the night to do laundry and watch an old movie on TV. She decided to order Chinese food so that she didn't have to cook. When the food arrived she went and got her wallet so she could pay for the food. She wasn't looking up when she opened the door or she would have noticed that it wasn't her ordinary delivery guy.

When she looked up from her wallet a man in dark glasses and a suit sprayed something in her face. She tried to get in a defensive position, but whatever he sprayed her with took away her balance and vision. She was going unconscious and the last thing she heard was someone say, "Make sure you lock her place behind us."

She could hear voices that seemed far away. She couldn't make sense of what they were saying, but she knew that they were talking about her. Try as she might she could not make her eyes open. She was aware that she was sitting in a large padded chair, but she could not move. She drifted back asleep again.

This time she could hear someone talking very loud to her and calling her name. "Miss Vega! Victoria! Miss Vega open your eyes!" She struggled and finally was able to open her eyes. The light was very bright and she found it blinding. Tori couldn't make out their faces, but she knew there were two people in front of her in the room. She could tell from their voices one was a male and one was female.

Tori tried to lift her arms, but found that she was totally sapped of energy. Whatever they had used on her not only knocked her out it weakened her. It was no use, whatever these people wanted she could not fight back.

"First of all Miss Vega you are safe. We are not going to do anything further to you. I am sorry for the cloak and dagger methods, but we have our security needs and we couldn't take any chances with you." The male voice said with a very soothing base tone.

"See we have been watching you Victoria. If I may call you Victoria. We have been testing you as well. The lost child, the purse, the muggers they were all tests we set up. We wanted to see how you responded to the different situations." The female voice admitted.

"Did I pass?" Tori said sarcastically.

"Oh you more than passed. You went well beyond our expectations. You proved to be honest and trustworthy. You are helpful to those in need and can more than take care of yourself in times of trouble. We also know you have extraordinary balance from your early dance training and that you are not afraid of taking risks." The male voice said.

Tori struggled to try and make out their faces, but they were standing between some very bright lights so that she couldn't see them. She would just have to let it play itself out and see where it all ended up going. "So why the tests? Why me?"

She could hear a file folder being rustled through and then the female voice said, "Victoria Melissa Vega, born February 19, 1994 at Rampart Hospital in Los Angeles California. You have strong sense of right and wrong. You believe firmly in justice and sometimes revenge. When you were seven a girl at school was being bullied. You stood up to the bully and got a black eye. Two days later you let her steal your sandwich that you made with crushed worms and cheese. When you were in the ninth grade you watched a girl hurt a boy's feelings by turning him down as a date for a dance. You asked him to go instead and became good friends with him for the next two years. In high school you were driving home and on a cool windy winter day you saw a girl that tormented you walking. You stopped and gave her a ride. Many young men have asked you out on dates, but you do not accept their advances. Then your parents were killed in a car accident when you were eighteen. You have been on your own and very much alone ever since. You always pay your taxes early and answer phone polls. You are polite to the point of perfect."

"You are physically strong and well trained in different fighting styles and basic weapons. When you were in the fifth grade you were playing on the monkey bars at school and fell. You broke your arm but never shed a tear. When you needed stitches in the sixth grade you were the one who settled your father down in the emergency room. In the eleventh grade you were hit by a motorcycle while crossing the street. Surprisingly other than some bruises you were not hurt. You seem to have an unusually high pain tolerance and the ability to heal quickly." The male stated.

"So do you have files like these on everyone or am I special?" Tori said sarcastically. "So I can take pain and don't get hurt easily. I am sure other people have similar stories."

"How long did it take you to heal when you broke your leg?" he asked.

"I don't know two weeks. What does that have to do with anything?" Tori said getting indignant.

"Most take six weeks to two months. How long until they took out your stitches?" he asked.

"I took them out after a couple of days. It was healed." Tori said.

"You took them out after two days! Two days Miss Vega! Stitches take two weeks minimum to heal. You are not like everyone else. You have amazing healing powers. It is like you were born to be a weapon." He said.

"Ok I have been good and answered your questions. Now I get to ask some? First of all who are you and why am I here?" Tori asked.

"Miss Vega we are interested in the safety and wellbeing of this city. We stand between those who would do evil and those who would be their victims. The reason you are here is because my associate is about to retire and we are interested in you possibly taking her place. So you could call this a forced job interview." He said rather plainly.

"I already have a job at Jim Norton's. Does this job pay more?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"No this job doesn't pay at all. This job can land you in the hospital or even the morgue. If you take this job you will never be able to tell anyone about it. You will be forced to keep secrets from family and friends. Your life will never be your own." He said.

"Wow know why didn't you say so. That sounds like the kind of job I am looking for." Tori snapped back. It really wasn't her nature, but this situation was a normal situation.

"I think it is time that we let you see who we are so you can make your decision. Lights please." He said.

The bright lights were turned off and the room lights were turned on. For a few minutes Tori was still blind as her eyes had to adjust to the rooms lights. When her eyes started to settle she started to laugh. "Nice one, Trina did you put this one together? I will so get you back. Not funny at all."

"No your sister did not pull some prank on you although I can understand how you would think it was, but I assure you this is all real and we are who we say we are." He said.

"So you are…" Tori started.

"I'm Batman!" the man in the dark body armor and cowl said in a low growly voice.

"And you are…"

"Batgirl" the female said rolling a wheelchair into view.

"Okay buddy this has been fun, but let me out of these straps and call me a cab and I won't press charges." Tori said.

"See it is that attitude I like. She is a real spitfire." Batgirl said.

"So how do I know you are who you say you are and not just some idiot in a costume?" Tori demanded.

"You don't. So you are just going to have to trust me. I am Batman and this is Batgirl." He said.

"What is with the chair?" Tori's voice softened as she looked at the girl.

"About a month ago Batgirl had a terrible fall. She broke her back and I am sorry to say that she will be confined to this chair for the rest of her life." Batman said.

"I am sorry you were injured and I am sorry for my attitude. I get that way when I am scared." Tori said."

"Thankyou, but I took a risk I shouldn't have and paid the price. That is why I can no longer be Batgirl." She said. "Batman tried to convince me to let Batgirl fade away and just go into retirement. I couldn't do that, so I decided that we would recruit a replacement for Batgirl and I would help train her. You are that girl!"

"You want me to be Batgirl?" Tori was dumbfounded.

"Yes, you have the physical skills and the proper attitude and morality. With my help Batgirl could be better than ever. I may not be able to jump and fly through the air anymore, but I can run a computer better than most and I can be that voice in your ear that gives you advice. That was the worst part of the job for me was the loneliness. Some nights I would have loved to have someone to talk to while I was out there in the dark waiting for something to happen." Batgirl said.

"Well what do you think?" Batman said.

"I don't know what to say. I never expected this when I woke up this morning. I am grateful for what you do and humbled by the fact that you were hurt keeping the people of Gotham safe. I wish I knew inside that I was that person who could replace you, but I have my doubts. It is true that I don't have a lot in my life that I can say I am happy or proud of. My life is safe. Too safe sometimes. It is predictable. If you have faith in me then, yes I will become Batgirl!" Tori said.

"Well thank you. I can now formerly retire." Batgirl said as she reached up and pulled the cowl from her head.

Tori wasn't sure who she expected to be under the mask, but Barbara Gordon daughter of Gotham PD commissioner, was a major surprise. "You're Barbara Gordon!"

"Yes Tori I am and I was Batgirl, but now Victoria Vega you are Batgirl." With that Barbara tossed the cowl to Tori.

"So do I get to know the identity of Batman?" Tori asked expecting a laugh from everyone.

"Not yet!" Batman said in his deep throaty voice.

What kind of a crazy world had she just stepped into?

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. I figured out that over the summer I have written the equivalent of a 600 page novel. I am back at work now and won't be updating nearly as quickly. I still have an idea or two for stories though so please stick with me. I love DC New 52 and read Batgirl as one of my titles. This story will as all of my works show Beck in a negative light, as I don't like Beck. Sorry if you are a Bech fan, no I really feel sorry for you. ****J****This story will include Jade, but that is yet to come and she will show up in the next chapter. Thanks again everyone and please let me know what you think even a ****J****or****L****. SM**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes in the Dark

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 2: Eyes in the Dark

The dark form moved through the shadows to keep from being seen. She had not been in Gotham for years. She hated this city. It brought back far too many horrible memories. She wasn't here for herself though. She was here because she had a debt to pay.

She hated owing people whether it was money or favours. But she owed the man and this would make it even. She wasn't going to do anything tonight, just survey the city and make contact. That was until she heard the girl screaming in the dark.

The scream meant a woman was in trouble and that was all she needed to jump into action. The one thing she would never tolerate was a man inflicting his will on a woman.

She slipped quietly and quickly down the alley and saw that a young girl was being pushed against a car and a man was looming over her. The girl was now crying and the man hit her. He had his pants around his ankles and he was trying to take the girl.

She stood behind him and planted her feet. That was when he slapped the girl and she could no longer stay quiet.

"So you like to play rough? I like to play rough!" She said stopping him dead in his tracks.

He turned to see the woman who was standing behind him. He looked her up and down and was shocked by what he saw. She was dressing in black and purple leather from head to foot. She was wearing a black mask that covered her face that was surrounded by her long black locks. Strapped to her right thigh was a .45 caliber in a military holster and on the left thigh she had a small crossbow. She was also carrying a black metal staff with a large purple stone on the end.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"I am The Huntress!" she stated.

"Wait your turn I will get to you when I am finished with her. You going to a costume party?" He laughed.

"No a funeral. Your funeral." Huntress said as she hit him in the crotch with the butt end of his quarter staff. He folded over and was trying to draw a breath. She then slammed a fist up under his chin knocking him backward on top of the girl on the car.

"Run Now!" Huntress shouted at the girl.

The girl pulled her clothes together and stumbled down the street. She looked back one last time and then disappeared down the block.

The Huntress turned her attention back to the rapist and picked him up and threw him into some trash cans. He let out a groan and did not move.

She picked up her staff and vanished again in the shadows. It was getting late and she had a long way to go before she was at Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne is the only man she will ever trust and right now he was expecting her. He was her island in the cesspool that was Gotham. When her life got hard he was there for her.

The day after she agreed to become the next Batgirl Tori had to work. She had a day shift and was running a little late. She was so worried that she was going to get fired. When she walked in there was a new girl behind the counter getting trained and Wally the manager met her with a grin and shook her hand when she came in. Tori knew that she must have had a stunned look on her face.

Wally led her to the office and told her to take his chair behind the desk. Tori was completely confused. "I want to start by saying I am sorry to hear about your loss, but I am very excited that you have decided to invest in this franchise."

"Ahh I am somewhat confused Wally could you slow down and fill me in on what you are talking about?" Tori waited for the missing pieces to this strange puzzle.

"Oh okay sure. Well I got a call first thing this morning to tell me that the shop had been sold. I thought for sure I was losing my job. I am not losing my job am I? No okay! Well the call came from a law firm that said that they would be managing your inheritance. They said that your Aunt Barbara had died and left you a fortune and that you had decided to invest it in this coffee and donut shop. I am so happy for you Tori." Wally was smiling ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell us about your win fall?"

"Well I …. only found out …. a few days ago. I guess it hasn't really set in yet. Did they say anything else?" Tori asked.

"They said that you would be stopping by today and then you would be going to sign some papers at the bank to finalize everything. Are you planning on making any major changes, say in the area of employees?" Wally was still weaseling over his job.

"No I want things to stay the same. I want you to keep running the place Wally. You know what you are doing and I am sure you will treat my investment like it was your own. In fact I would like to give you a ten percent raise to stay on." Tori said while Wally grabbed her hand and shook it almost right off.

"Yes Tori… ah Miss Vega. I will look out for your investment and thank you for the raise." Wally almost ran out of the office and could be heard giving orders to people to prove he was doing a good job.

'What the hell is going on?' Tori said to herself as she sat there even more confused. 'Aunt Barbara?'

Tori hustled off to the First Gotham Bank and was greeted by a manager when she came through the door. It was like they were expecting her. She had never even been in the building since she set up her accounts. She always used online banking. It wasn't like she had a lot of money to be checking up on it all the time. This woman seemed to think that Tori was a big wheel or something. She hurried Tori into a back office and showed her to a seat.

She then offered Tori a coffee. Tori decided that she might need the cup of coffee to help calm her down. She kind of felt like she was in the principal's office at school. When the woman returned with her coffee she placed herself behind her desk and grinned like a monkey back at Tori.

"So I was told I had some papers to sign." Tori decided she should start or this could go all day.

"Yes I have quite a pile of papers for you to look over." the woman replied as she shuffled her papers.

"Ah… Ms. Walsh is it?" Tori read her name tag. "I really have no idea why I am here."

Ms. Walsh said, "Well I am here to make the transition of a rather substantial inheritance in your account easier for you."

"Yes dear old Aunt Barbara." Then it hit Tori. Aunt Barbara was Barbara Gordon. But why was she putting money in her account and who bought Jim Norton's for her? Ms. Walsh was going on and on about investing and the future and what not while pushing papers in front of Tori to sign.

She signed the first couple of pages and then a name caught her eye. The money was transferred through a financial holding company that was called 'Benevolent Account Transfer Service'. She had never heard of them before, so why would they be doing all this for her. What was Barbara Gordon up too, then it hit her like a brick wall. The initials B.A.T.S. very nice Barbara, but why?

That was when she got a look at a number that was on the page. She almost spit her coffee across the desk and all over the smiling Ms. Walsh. She was in the process of transferring five million dollars into her bank account. Five million dollars! She had never had more than five thousand dollars in that account.

After a half an hour she now had a huge chunk of money in her account and she was off to a lawyer's office to sign some ownership papers for the Jim Norton's franchise she supposedly just bought. She decided to go along with it and soon Barbara would contact her and explain everything she hoped.

Tori's hand was tired from signing her name so many times. She massaged it as she took the city bus back to her apartment. She still didn't know what was going on and now she was tired. The best part of the day was that she didn't have to go to work. That was when it hit her, she never had to go to work again. That was what this was all about. The money and the coffee shop was insurance that she had time and the finances to be Batgirl. Then she laughed to herself. 'I wonder if Batman rides the bus?'

Tori walked the last half block to her apartment and caught herself humming while she walked. When she got to her door she found a package in her mailbox. She looked at the large brown envelope, but there was no evidence on the outside of who might have sent it to her. She unlocked her door and entered while staring at the envelope. She locked the door and took off her jacket tossing the package on the nearby couch.

She sat down and tore the envelope open. Inside was a cell phone and charger. No note of any kind accompanied the phone. She was double checking the envelope when the phone rang and startled her. Once she got her heart out of her throat she answered the phone.

"Be at the address I am going to text you by 2:00pm. Dress for a workout." The person didn't say hello or goodbye just the short message. Then the address was on the screen in the form if a text message. She guessed that this mysterious crap was going to be a regular part of her new life so she might as well accept it as her new reality.

"Miss Jade!" The old man shouted as he opened the door to let her in.

"Alfred, it is so good to see you again." Jade said as she shook the man's hand. One of the things she liked about Alfred was that he was British and hugging was not in his make-up. Even though he raised Jade from the time she was eight years old there was still a professional distance between the man's servant and the mistress of the house.

"How long has it been Miss Jade?" Alfred said taking her cape and weapons.

Taking off her mask and shaking her hair out Jade said, "Far too long Alfred. I have not been home to Wayne Manor in five years. I hope that Bruce is as welcoming as you are dear Alfred."

"I will open your room and air it out. Will you have luggage coming?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes Alfred, I will be staying for a month or so, if Bruce lets me stay." Jade said.

"He and I may have words over it Miss Jade. I will see to it that your luggage is in your room when it arrives. Mr. Wayne is at the office at the present time, but I expect him soon. I will set another place for you at the table. Please feel free to make yourself at home." Alfred said.

Jade West wandered through Wayne Manor paging through so many of her memories both good and bad. She remembered the fight that drove her from her childhood home, like it took place yesterday.

She had demanded that Bruce admit that he was her father. She had come to live at the lavish mansion when her mother was killed. Her mother Selina Kyle Wayne abandoned her to her father to raise her. She was then kidnapped and suffered a sexual assault at the age of eight. Bruce Wayne was the kind of father who could provide for his daughter everything she needed, except for the love of a father.

Then one night she learned his secret. She learned that her father was Batman and that her mother was Catwoman. She donned a costume and started to search for the man who assaulted her. Jade took her rage out on everyone she came in contact with in her search.

One night when she came back to Wayne Manor her father was waiting for her. They had a fight that was of epic proportions. In the end Jade packed up and left Gotham for what she thought was good. She still missed Alfred, Bruce's butler and advisor. It was really Alfred who raised her. She continued to send Alfred Christmas cards each year, but that was as close as she got to coming home until now.

Alfred let her know that her baggage had arrived so she went up to her old room and changed out of her Huntress outfit and put on some normal clothes. She spent some time reminiscing in her old room when Alfred interrupted her to let her know that Bruce was home and that the meal was ready to be served.

She approached the dining room with some trepidation. She didn't know what to expect from her father. "Bruce…ah father."

"Jade! Bruce came over and threw his arms around her and gave her a hug. She was very uncomfortable and also very confused. This was not like Bruce Wayne. He held her at arm's length, but did not let go of her hands. "So to what do I own the honour of having my lovely daughter Jade Wayne home?"

"West! It is Jade West now. I changed it five years ago." Jade said now feeling less in control.

"Jade West then. How long are you here for?" Bruce asked.

"I am here at the request of Barbara Gordon. She told me that you have recruited a new Batgirl and she wants me to train her. I am going to be here for about a month." Jade said.

Alfred brought the meal and made it clear that they could catch up later. Now it was time to eat. Alfred did not want things to get out of control until the two had time to get used to each other and no one would disturb the meal.

Tori check the address again and pulled on the door handle. She would not have known that this was a gym from the outside. It was an old office building at one time, but had gone through many redesigns as time marched along. Now the lower floor had been opened up and had padding on the floors and some heavy bags hanging from the rafters.

Barbara met her when she came through the door. She welcomed her and told her that her trainer would be along soon.

"May I be so blunt as to ask what happened to you that put you in the wheelchair?" Tori asked carefully.

"No I have come to grips with the fact that I am going to be in this chair for the rest of my life and I hope it will be a long life. I was shot by The Joker and left for dead. What he didn't count on was that I am hard to kill. So he retired Batgirl for a time, but you are going to give birth to her now." Barbara said.

"Didn't Batman put The Joker in Arkham Asylum?" Tori asked.

"Yes he is now inside and hopefully will never see the light of day outside." Barbara said.

"So now what for you?" Tori asked.

"I have decided that I can be of great use to you and other crime fighters with my computer skills and being wired to you with an ear speaker. I can track you and guide you through the streets and buildings of Gotham. I will go by the name Oracle. I have already started building up a large super computer and communication center." Barbara said.

Suddenly Tori found herself face down on the floor with the wind knocked out of her. She came up swinging and attacked the woman in black that had attacked her. She had no time to try to figure out why this person attacked her, all she could do was adjust and defend herself until she could take advantage of a weakness and overcome. Tori actually found herself looking forward to this battle.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. Well Scotty asked why Batgirl and not Bat Woman. That is a good question. Bat Woman is an entirely different character. She is not as closely related to the Bat Family as Barbara Gordon and Helena Wayne (Jade West). Now I have set up the background of the DC universe I can move on with more of the Jori part of the story. I think that Helena and Jade are a great combination because they are both very similar characters. Thanks again everyone and please let me know what you think even a ****J****or****L****. SM**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mean Streets

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 3: The Mean Streets

The fight was loud and active. They took it from one end to the other and side to side. At times Tori thought she was winning and at other times she thought that she was way over her head.

Tori had to admit that her assailant was skilled and very experienced in fighting and different styles and weapons. At one point Tori found herself defending against a staff and then against a short blade.

"May I know who it is that is trying to kill me?" Tori asked.

"You may call me The Huntress." Jade said as she leapt at Tori and was pushed off.

"Does that little mask actually fool anyone?" Tori said baiting her opponent trying to get her off her game.

""Those who see it rarely live to tell anyone." Jade said with a grin.

"So who are you when you take the mask off?" Tori asked.

"I guess you will have to take the mask to find out." Jade shot back with an upper cut that caught Tori off guard.

Tori went flying and slammed into the ground. She was about to get back up when Barbara let a blast of an air horn go. "Ok ladies enough. If you kill her you won't be able to train her and this city needs a Batgirl. Take a break get a drink and towel down. Then we will start at scratch."

Tori lay back and took a deep breath. The Huntress came over and reached out her hand to help her to her feet. "Come on girl. You did a good job for a beginner." Tori took her hand and let her pull her to her feet.

"Boy you don't weigh much do you? You better get fast and deadly or they are going to eat you up." Jade said.

"I am tough though." Tori said with a frown.

"Yes I will give you that you are tough. I gave you a hell of a beating and you kept coming. I am impressed. I thought maybe you might stop if you broke a nail. 'Oh no I broke a nail I can't fight anymore.'" Jade said in a fake southern accent.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori grumped.

They walked over to Barbara and stood before her. "Victoria Vega this is The Huntress!" Tori shook her hand the same one that hit her repeatedly in the face a few minutes ago.

Jade removed her mask and allowed Tori to see her face. "Sometimes I am called Jade West. Sometimes I am called a nightmare!"

"I am looking forward to learning from you. I am sure I will learn a lot." Tori said smiling.

"Well you better or else you are just wasting my friggin' time." Jade said looking right through Tori.

"Be nice Jade!" Barbara said. "I remember when you started in this crime fighting business and you were pretty raw too."

The rest of the afternoon was spent learning basic fighting moves and self defense. Tori was a fast learner and Jade actually smiled once when she ducked a swing and followed up with a back kick that put Jade on the ground. She was improving, but it was going to take a lot of work.

After two weeks of training Barbara suggested that the girls take it to the street that evening. "Jade I think it is time to take this training to the street."

"You mean I can be Batgirl tonight?" Tori asked.

"NO! You are not Batgirl yet. If I take you out you will be my sidekick and wear a mask and all black. You have to show me that you are Batgirl before I will agree to you wearing the cowl." Jade was adamant about this.

"Well what will be my crime fighter name then?" Tori asked.

"How about the Stain!" Jade offered.

"No!" Tori whined.

"Dung Beetle? Ooze? Speed Bump…." Jade kept it up.

"I think we will go with Sidekick for now." Barbara intervened.

"My ideas were better." Jade laughed.

They got an outfit for Tori to wear. She would be wearing a leather suit with high black boots and a mask. To keep Tori safe they would let her carry an electric shock wand. Jade tried it out on her to make sure it was charged up. It hurt like hell and Tori fell to the ground in pain for about ten minutes. Barbara reprimanded Jade, but Jade just laughed.

"Jade it was this kind of sadistic behavior that got you chased out of Gotham five years ago by your father." Barbara said helping Tori up as best she could from her chair. "I will be in your ear and I will also be able to hear what you have to say through these small ear pieces and microphones. I just want you to patrol through the Crime Alley district and just deal with what comes up. Stop a little street crime to start with."

The two girls slipped out of the door and into the dark streets. Tori let Jade take the lead because she was the teacher in this situation. They moved from one shadow to the next and then up a small ladder to the roof of a three story building. From here they could see for three blocks around.

Tori leaned against the HVAC system and Jade crouched on the edge of the building like it was a sidewalk curb. Neither said anything for a long time until finally Tori spoke. "Why don't you like me?"

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" Jade smiled to herself still peering off into the darkness.

"Well yes. I have never even talked to you, yet you treat me like I am an idiot that ran over your dog or something." Tori stated.

"You are used to people liking you aren't you? Well see I am used to people hating me. So I decided long ago that if I beat people to the punch than I don't get let down. Don't try to be my friend, I don't need any." Jade shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"But everyone needs friends. Even you Jade West need a friend. I figure that if we are going to be working together for the next month wouldn't it be easier if we got along?" Tori was still trying to carve her way into Jade's mind.

There was a scream somewhere in the streets below. Jade snapped to attention and Tori moved forward. They scanned the dark areas below and it was the movement they saw first. It was a woman being assaulted by a very large man. Jade reached for her belt and drew out a long cable and hook. She locked it down to a rail on the roof and threw it over the side of the building.

Tori ran to the ladder that got them on the roof. As Jade repelled down the side of the building, Tori placed her feet on either side of the ladder and slid down the rails of the ladder to the ground. Although they took different routes to the ground they both reached their mark at the same time.

They ran through the shadows without a sound. When they reached the scene a man was slapping the woman with the back of his hand and holding her down with the other.

"So you like to hit women?" Jade asked.

He turned and saw the two women wearing black leather and masks. "So you want to play. Well let's do this!" He launched himself at them and they easily side stepped him and put him on the ground.

"Go get him sidekick!" Jade laughed and moved over to the car by the girl that was being attacked. Jade helped the girl with her clothes and dried her tears and helped with her cuts. She then used her ear piece and mic to contact Barbara or as she called herself now Oracle. Oracle then called 911 and had them send police and ambulance. "Sidekick you have 3 minutes until the cops get here so put him away quick." Jade shouted.

Tori grabbed the attacker and brought him to his feet. He took a swing and caught her in the ribs. "Stick and move kid!" Jade hollered.

"Who are you?" the scared girl asked.

"Oh I am Huntress and she is my Sidekick she is in training." Jade said.

"She isn't doing very well is she?" the girl asked while Jade laughed.

Tori heard the girl and decided that she had to take this guy down. She swept his feet out from under him and then stomped on his chest. The air came out of him and he wheezed. She then lifted him up and slammed him down on the ground. He was fighting to get air back in his lungs and passed out. She dragged him over to a lamp post and took out a long plastic zip tie. She wrapped the tie around his wrists and the post and pulled it closed.

Jade clapped slowly and very sarcastically. "I have never seen a more vicious criminal apprehended so well!"

"Do you have to treat me that way?" Tori asked.

'Do you have to treat me that way?' Jade mocked in the fake southern accent she used to taunt Tori.

"I don't talk that way!" Tori said angrily.

"You better get going or you will have to talk to the police and I don't really think you feel like having to explain how you just happened to be walking through the area wearing your Halloween costumes and took out a criminal." Oracle said.

The two superheroes vanished into the night and left the girl and the man tied to the lamp pole for the police that were on their way. When they arrived the girls were back on the roof top observing the actions below. All the girl could tell them was that The Huntress and her Sidekick saved her and then disappeared.

In the next hour they stopped a liquor store robbery and two break-ins at business in the district. Each time they left the bad guys zipped to parking meters or light posts. The night was going well and Jade really had to admit that Tori was doing pretty good for her first night out.

She kept waiting for Jade to tell her that she was catching on and doing a good job. She wondered why this girl hated her so much. Tori was hard pressed to find something she did to Jade, but could not come up with anything. Jade seemed to hate her from before she even met her.

They were about to wrap things up when a shot rang out about two blocks over. Tori was off like a flash before Jade could even locate the direction. Tori slid down a drainpipe and vaulted a railing on a loading dock. She found herself standing about twenty feet from the shooter with him looking at her.

She knew instantly that this was not a safe move. He saw her as a threat instantly and raised his .45 automatic handgun and fired. Tori dove to the ground and rolled to the shadow behind a large deliver truck. She could see his feet as he stalked around the loading docks trying to find her. She reached to her belt and took out the black metal boomerang and clutched it tight in her fist.

Tori got to her feet and quietly countered his movements. She was going to try and impress Jade and take him out. That was when she saw the dead man lying in the light pool from the bulb that hung over the back door of the warehouse. She recognized him from the newspapers. He was a heavy hitter in the local mob. That meant that this guy hunting her now was a professional. 'Where was Jade?' Tori wondered.

Jade was having trouble of her own. She didn't see where Tori had gone, and when she got to the ground she looked for her and couldn't find her. She turned down one alley that she thought would get her where she was going when she hit a dead end. "Dammit! Oracle where the hell is Sidekick? I lost her and she went off on her own to chase a gunshot."

"She is two blocks north of your position. She seems to be on the ground and there was a second shot fired. Get there quick Huntress!" Oracle pleaded.

"I will make sure she is safe." Jade said with real concern in her voice.

Tori had moved to a spot where she was on top of one of the trucks. She could see where the gunman was. She moved her foot to get a better hold and the metal she was standing on squeaked and he turned and fired in her direction. Out of the corner of her eye Tori saw Jade arrive on the scene.

Tori threw her boomerang and hit him in the gun hand. She could hear the bones break from where she was standing. The gun went flying and he bent over clutching his wounded hand. Tori jumped on him from above and knocked him to the ground. She was wrestling to get control of him when Jade kicked him in the face. He was knocked unconscious.

Tori zipped his wrists and Oracle called the police. "I had him Huntress! I had him. You just had to come in and save the day. You don't think I can do this job and you don't trust me, admit it!" Tori was really angry this time. She was on her feet and in Jade's face.

"I am sorry. I should have left him to you. You did do a good job. I am just glad that no one got seriously hurt." Jade said.

Tori took her hand off her chest and saw the red sticky liquid that was coming from her shoulder. "Well not completely." Then she felt weak and her sight started to black out and then she fell to the cement beneath her feet.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. Thanks again everyone and please let me know what you think even a ****J****or****L****. SM**


	4. Chapter 4: Blame Game

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter: Blame Game

Her tiny hand seemed to be lifeless in Jade's trembling clutch. She felt so guilty for allowing Tori to get into this situation. Alfred removed the bullet and stitched her up. He said that it didn't hit anything vital and that in a few weeks she would be up and around and ready to go back to fighting crime. This was not the first time Alfred had been called into surgical duty. A number of times he had to repair Bruce Wayne after run in with sharp objects and bullets. He was a medic in the British military when he was a young man.

Barbara told Jade over and over that it was not her fault, but there was no consoling Jade. She was never one to let emotions get the better of her, but at this moment her tears fell freely. She couldn't even explain why she was crying over this girl she wasn't even sure she liked. This might have been that point in her life were the floodgates that held back everything for so long suddenly broke loose.

Jade lay her head down on the bedside as she was feeling exhausted from crying. She was willing Tori's heart to beat and for her to take each breath. That was when she drifted off to sleep.

The streets were dark and she didn't know where she was. She kept calling for Oracle, but there was no answer in her ear. She was all alone. She could hear gunshots in the distance. There was shot after shot. Jade knew that Tori couldn't hang on for long.

Jade took another alley this one was a dead end as well. She then found that she was being closed in on by evil. She could feel that the evil was there before she could see their faces. Then she saw who she was facing.

She was facing The Joker and his men. She tried to escape, but there was nowhere to go. She fought off a few of the men, but soon she was overwhelmed. They were stabbing her with hot metal rods. They were burning through her body. She screamed, but no sound came out of her mouth. The she saw him.

Batman was standing behind The Joker. She reached out to Batman hoping her father would save her, but he did nothing. Batman looked at her with a look of distain on his face. "You were given every opportunity and you threw it away. You threw your father away and now you are throwing this girl away. You're the one Jade that doesn't deserve to live."

She looked to The Joker and he was now holding a very large gun aimed at her head. Then he said, "Poor Jade! You only ever thought about yourself. This girl came to you to learn from you. You didn't teach her anything you beat her and berated her and ignored her. She just wanted to be your friend. I guess you have enough friends. Oh that is right you don't have any friends at all. You don't need them. Well I have just one question for you daughter of the Bat! Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?"

Jade shouted, "No" and the gun flashed and she felt a burning in her brain. She reached for her forehead waking up with a start. She was still in Tori's room holding her hand. She was shaking from the dream. She had a cold sweat running down her face.

"You should get some real rest." Barbara said from behind her. "I will sit with her."

Jade stood and turned to Barbara. "This is all my fault Barb! I should have been there. I should have helped her more in training. I was a horrible teacher. This should be me lying here, not Tori. Why am I such a terrible person?"

"You are not a terrible person. You have your ways and that is just who you are. You are very good at what you do, but I think you are holding back." Barbara Gordon told her.

"She just wanted to be my friend and I couldn't even do that for her. Why was I so mean to her? It is not like she was here to take my place. That is it isn't Barbara? I was afraid that she would be good at being a crusader and I would no longer needed." Jade sobbed.

"That doesn't even make sense Jade. Gotham is not your city anymore. You moved away and turned your back on Gotham. So why should you worry what the people think of you, unless it isn't about the people of Gotham. No it isn't is it? There is only one citizen of Gotham that you are concerned with. You are worried that she will replace you in your father's eyes and he will not need you anymore. That will never happen Jade. When you left your father locked himself away for three weeks. He wouldn't even let Alfred in his study. You hurt him deeply. I think it hurt you deeply too. Now with Tori injured you are thinking that it could have been you or it could have been your father and you wouldn't get a chance to apologise. Am I right?" Barbara wasn't letting up she was face to face with Jade trying to find some spark of remorse in her eyes.

Jade left the room and went to find somewhere to sleep. Barbara rolled over to the side of the bed and took Tori's hand. The truth was that Barbara felt some guilt and responsibility for Tori being in this bed. She was the one that cleared Tori for the field. She was to be watching for their safety in the field.

She did understand though that in the end it was Tori who chose to run in and save the day. If she would have stayed put and waited until Jade was with her she might not be injured now.

Assigning blame was not going to change her condition. Barbara stretched and looked out the window seeing the sky was starting to lighten. For someone it was going to be a good day, but not for Tori. She placed a hand on Tori's forehead and found that she was burning up with fever.

Barb started putting cold compresses on her forehead trying to bring her temperature down. She pulled the covers off her and opened the window. She rang for Alfred even though she knew he had only had a few hours of sleep.

Alfred arrived as cheery as always and was ready to help. He went and got a fan to blow air over Tori. Once he was finished with that he rushed off to start making breakfast and coffee.

Bruce stopped in after breakfast and whispered to Barbara. He asked about the girl's condition and once again ensured her that it was not her fault. He implied that it was Jade's fault for not looking out for her partner. Losing a partner in the field was still something that hit far too close to home for Bruce. He told Barb that anything she needed or wanted to help this girl would be financially covered.

Jade came to Tori's room just before the doctor that Bruce arranged for arrived. The doctor was one that had come to Bruce's aid sometime back when he suffered injuries that Alfred couldn't deal with and that couldn't be taken to the hospital. Dr. Abrams was one of the good guys as Alfred would say.

Dr. Abrams checked over the wound and Alfred's stitching. "You know Alfred you have better stitches than any doctor I have ever seen."

"It comes from mending Mr. Wayne's clothes." Alfred said making less of his skills.

"Well I should send all my students to you to help with your mending for a year and maybe they would learn something." Dr. Abrams smiled at his own joke without taking his eyes off of Tori. "When did the fever set in?"

"About six thirty this morning sir." Alfred replied.

"Well I will set up an I.V. and give her some anti-biotic to help fight the fever and any infection she might get. She is a lucky young lady. That bullet didn't do as much damage as it could have. It missed most of the muscle and a major artery. You should have called last night Alfred." Now the doctor was looking over his glasses right at the English man.

"Yes sir. Next time I will." Alfred promised.

"Next time? Let's hope not." The doctor said. I will return tomorrow. If her condition gets worse call me and when she is all better we will talk about safety."

As the doctor rose up from the side of the bed Jade went and took his place and held Tori's hand again. "You better wake up soon and get well. I have a lot more to teach you, like not to run towards gunshots." Jade looked around to make sure she was alone with Tori. "You have to get better. I don't think I could live with the guilt. I should have been there for you. I will be from now on." She lifted Tori's hand to her face and kissed the back of her hand. She didn't even know why she did that, it just seemed like the thing to do.

They took turn sitting with Tori throughout the day. Her fever broke around seven that evening. She was very restless, sometimes talking and mumbling but Barb couldn't understand what she was saying. At about ten o'clock that night she finally opened her eyes.

At first she was confused and in a lot of pain. Alfred gave her the pain killers that Dr. Abrams left for her and went to call the doctor to let him know the change in her condition. Dr. Abrams said he would be around in the morning to see her.

They each took time to let her know that they were glad that she was going to be okay. They also apologised for getting her hurt. She stopped them and told them that it was all her choice and it was a poor choice looking back. They kept telling her that she should rest, but she reminded them that she had been resting for over a day.

They debriefed the incident at the warehouse. They decided that the next time they went out Tori should have more armor than just a leather jacket. Barb said she would start designing a new costume right away making it the best available. She would make a call to a Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne industries and a very creative designer who essentially created the Dark Knight costume for Batman.

After a week Tori was up and around and able to start re-hab on her shoulder. Jade took that role on as a mission. It made her feel less guilty for Tori's injury. In what seemed like no time at all they were doing some gentle sparing and lifting weights. This time together was a lot of fun for Tori and for Jade, but she would not and could not ever admit it to anyone.

On the day that Barb was ready to unveil Tori's new uniform everyone was excited. She gathered everyone together and then sent Tori into the next room to go change into the new outfit.

When Tori came out both Alfred and Jade were very impressed. She was still wearing a combination leather and spandex cowl, but it had much larger eye holes for better vision. She wore a tailored a blue leather jacket with a Kevlar lining. When zipped up the yellow bat symbol can be seen on the chest. There are snaps across the collar bone area of the jacket that hold the cape.

The cape was a reactive material that Fox invented for Bruce. It hangs loose until you add energy to it and then it takes a ridged form which allows it to take a wing shape so that you can glide. The cape was black with a yellow lining and hangs about half way between her knee and bottom.

She was wearing leather blue leather pants that have black spandex panels down the sides for ease of movement. They are cut to fit more light leggings than jeans.

She was wearing yellow leather cuffed gloves to protect her hands. They had metal strips protecting her fingers and the back of her hands.

Her boots were solid yellow work boots with steel toes and steel shanks in the sole to protect the feet and do maximum damage to her enemies. She like how they felt solid and that she would have good grip and stability.

Lastly she had a utility belt. It was made from yellow webbing material and strong military grade Cordura. This would allow her to carry batarangs, a grappling bat hook among other tricks and toys in the small pack. The entire thing was belted at her waist and then the pack strapped to her thigh like Jade's holsters.

She felt that she would be far safer now wearing this costume. She was reminded that the jacket and pants were bullet resistant not bullet proof. It would stop knives, but will not make you immortal.

Everyone agreed that Barb and Lucius did a fantastic job on the suit. Tori loved it and said that it felt great to wear. It felt like something she would pick out herself to wear. Jade was a bit jealousy, but she liked wearing spandex. She liked how it made her feel sleek and sexy. She often used that to her advantage when dealing with men. She did like the cape though. "Barb is there any chance that …"

"Yes Jade I made a cape for you too out of the same materials." Barbara smiled feeling smug knowing that she beat Jade to the punch.

It wouldn't be long now before the team was back out on the street. Criminals beware something is coming from the shadows, something is coming in the night. Something is coming and its name is Justice!

**AN: Thank you all for reading my little story. It means a lot to me. Please let me know if you love it or hate it. Even leaving a ****J****or a ****L****will do. I know this chapter was a little slow, but it had to be written. I promise you the next chapter will be action and will introduce our antagonist/s to the story. Have a great day and thanks again. S.M. **


	5. Chapter 5: Bats in the Attic

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 7: Bats in the Attic

They were getting close to being ready to go back out on patrols. Jade had not gone on her own, because she was only in town to train the new Batgirl. That was a favour to Barbara. Batman could deal with the crime.

She was walking by the study when she heard Bruce call to her. "Jade come in here please!"

Jade stopped and slowly entered the study to see Bruce sitting at the large library table reading a newspaper. "Ya What?" Jade said with enough venom in her voice to let her father know that she was on guard.

"So how is your girl doing?" Bruce asked without looking up.

"Her name is Tori and she is doing much better. She will be ready for the streets tomorrow night." Jade said shooting back.

"That was very careless of you Jade. She could have been killed. It was just luck that kept her alive. That is why you have no business training this girl." Bruce said looking right at her.

"Look I am not you. Yes I take chances, but not risks."

"Easy to say until you have to bury her."

"I miss Jason too. (Jason Todd was Robin and was killed by The Joker when trying to prove himself to Batman) We all do, but there was nothing you could do. You told him not to go on his own, but he chose to go and take on Joker by himself." Jade said.

"This is not about Jason!" Bruce shouted.

"Ya keep telling yourself that Bruce. I am not you. I have been telling you that my entire life. I know that you don't want me here. You have made that quite clear. I told myself five years ago when you ran me out of town that I would never come back to Gotham let alone to Wayne Prison!" Jade showed she could shout just as loud as her father.

"I didn't run you out of town. I pulled strings and got you a spot with the Birds of Prey, I thought that they could teach you something and maybe calm you down. Show you that taking risks was just that risky, but you were so hard headed that you couldn't work with them. So I had to do something. That is why I gave you the choice that I did." Bruce continued to speak far louder than needed.

"Oh ya some choice it was an ultimatum. You said I could live at Wayne Manor and have everything I want financially if I hung up my tights. So I did what I do, I changed the rules. I kept the tights and got rid of the things that were causing me stress. You and your money. I was never going to be the debutant and take my place in Gotham high society." Jade said.

"All I wanted for was what every father wants for their daughter. I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to meet a nice guy, get married and have children. Is that too much for a father to ask?" Bruce demanded.

"Bruce it was a pipe dream. Did you ever know me to date? Did you ever hear me talk about men I met? No! There is a good reason for that. I told you that I was gay five years ago. That is what you couldn't accept. That is why you wanted me to settle down and take my place at the club." Jade spit the words at him.

"That is not why I made you choose. I don't care that you are gay. I wanted to spare you the lonely life that I have been forced to live. You can't be in this game and have people you are connected too. They become a liability. They are a target for people like the Joker and Penguin to harm. I didn't want to bury you too." Bruce lowered his voice to almost a whisper on the final sentence.

"I am not Jason. I do things safely. Well okay not safely, but with calculated risks. I never intended Tori to get hurt. She is a good kid. She is special. I came here because Barb asked me too. I will stay with this girl and make sure that she is ready. She knows the risks and is ready to take the chances to do the job." Jade said.

"I just wish that there was an easier path for you Jade." Bruce said now looking down at the table with his face in his hands.

"I know." Jade put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a rub. This was the most physical contact they had in years. Their problems weren't solved, but this was a start.

After what Jade thought was an appropriate amount of time she pulled her hand back and stepped away. She had a lot to think about so she decided to go to the place that was her refuge in this monstrous house.

"Barb have you seen Jade?" Tori asked.

"No I haven't seen her. She was up on the main floor for something a while ago, but I haven't seen her lately." Barbara said.

Tori knew she was not to go upstairs. Mr. Wayne was a very rich man who was friends with Barb and was doing her a favour by letting them stay and train there in his huge house. She poked through some of the large rooms and down the oak hallways. Then she thought she heard someone in a room off to the right.

She sneaked up to the door and peeked in. She saw Jade talking to Bruce Wayne. 'How did Jade know Bruce Wayne?' Then she saw Jade put her hand on his shoulder. It looked like she was trying to comfort him. Then Jade slipped out a door on the far side of the room.

Tori just stood there in the doorway thinking about what this could possibly mean. She must have made a sound of some kind because Mr. Wayne looked her direction. She panicked and tried to turn to leave, but he called her back.

"You, Tori is it? Please come in here." Mr. Wayne said.

She had no choice she turned and walked slowly into the room. "Yes it is Tori. Sorry for ….I wasn't spying. I was looking for my friend Jade."

"Your friend. That is quite a testament to who you are Tori." Mr. Wayne said.

"I don't understand what you mean." Tori said looking confused.

"I think you are the first person to call my daughter a friend. She treats people horribly and she gets you shot and you still call her a friend. You are an incredible girl. Far too good for her. That is why I took interest in you." Bruce explained.

"Your daughter? No she is a good person, she is just not that experienced in showing her feelings. She didn't get me shot I got shot because….you took interest in me? Oh so you were the mystery investor that bought me the coffee shop and filled my bank account. I don't know how or even really why to thank you." Tori stammered.

"You don't need to thank me. I know that you needed resources to live on while you were out chasing my daughter around in the dark. So I helped you out a little." Bruce said.

"So you know what your daughter does to fill her time?" Tori asked.

"Yes she is so much like her mother and a little bit too much like me I guess. They say you have the hardest time getting along with the child that is most like you." Bruce said.

"Ya she can be stubborn, but she has this sixth sense to just know where to be to stop crime. She must have had a great mentor, someone who had a lot of experience and could fight like a master…. no, no this is going to sound…. yes that means you are … HIM!" Tori stood there dumbfounded like she was before a god!

"Yes Tori I am him… I am BATMAN!" Bruce whispered through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god! I am honoured Mr. Bat… Wayneman. I mean Mr. Bruceman…" Tori was very flustered.

"It is okay you can call me Bruce." He said trying to calm her down.

"I ah better go look for Jade." Tori was looking for an exit.

"I would go out that door and up the narrow stair to the right. It leads to the attic. She thinks I don't know about it, but when she was upset as a child she would go up there to think." Bruce said.

Tori made her way through the heavy oak door and found the servant stairwell up to the attic. She crept up the stairs practicing the skills that she had been taught. When she got to the top of the stairs the door was open just a crack. She peered through the door and there was Jade with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She had her head down resting her forehead on her knees.

"Excuse me Jade." Tori said stepping inside the door.

"What do you want?" Jade asked harshly.

"Your father…. Ah Bruce said you would be up here. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Tori said defending herself.

"Ya I am okay. Why do you care? I was careless and got you shot. You should hate me. I blew in the great crime fighter going to show you how it was done, but I failed you. My father was right I should have never come back here." Jade said not looking at Tori.

"Why did you then?" Tori asked.

"Barbara needed my help… no that is not true, I wanted to show him that I was all grown up and could do things on my own. I was no long the daughter of…" Jade paused.

"Batman!" Tori helped.

"You know?" Jade was shocked.

"Ya I know, we talked. He was afraid for you that is why he didn't want you in the crime fighting business. You are his only daughter and he would be destroyed if something happened to you. You know that if we have people that are close to us they are targets. He just didn't want you to get caught in the middle." Tori said.

"I know. He was so low when Jason was killed. I thought that he had completely lost it. He hunted Joker mercilessly for weeks until he found him. They said it took four police officers to pull him off of Joker. He would have killed him with his bare hands if they had not. From what I hear it was months before Joker was healed." Jade said. "At the time I was so sure that I had failed him. He wanted me to get out and settle down. He expected me to marry and have children. All I could see was that he wanted heirs to the Wayne fortune. I was so selfish. He didn't care that I was a lesbian he only wanted me safe. I am such an idiot at times."

"Just at times?" Tori got a smile and then a small chuckle out of the sullen girl.

"Are you shocked?" Jade asked examining Tori's face.

"No I don't tend to judge other people. I have too many flaws in my own person to judge other people. I like you Jade, even though you do your best to push me away, I like you. We could be good friends one day if you just let me know you." Tori said in all earnest.

Tori sat down on the floor next to Jade and put her arm around her to help comfort her while she worked on some tough issues. Neither said anything they just sat there and looked out of the dusty window. Tori was wondering what kind of evil was happening out there while they sat here.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. I am about to introduce a couple of new old familiar characters to the story. I can't wait to play with them. S.M.**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Sides to Every Face

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 8: There Are Two Sides to Every Face

Beck Oliver stared at his visage in the cracked mirror. On one side he was the handsome Beck Oliver and on the other side he saw the deformed face of Two Face. He was a great district attorney. He was being honed to end up in the Supreme Court. He was hired to defend the McKillen family and when the two sisters became jealous of each other Erin McKillen killed her sister and threw acid in Beck's face hoping to kill him too.

The acid that Erin McKillen threw in his face left him with the damaged and scared face of a monster. His quest for McKillen drove Beck insane. He fidgeted with the large gold coin that was constantly in his hand.

He was not angry about the destruction of his beautiful face. It was just another side of him. It was fate. He had his beautiful side and his monstrous side. It was the duality of man that he embodied. Oliver believed that everyone had a good side and an evil side. The one thing that the average person had that controlled the evil side and Oliver lacked was free choice. We choose how we act in any given situation. Oliver left that to chance.

The two headed gold coin that he saved from his childhood to remind him of his abusive father and his psychotic games he would play. He carried and would toss it in the air as a way to help him concentrate and pass time. Once he had his face mutilated he scratched the one side of the coin to create a facsimile of himself. Now when he needs to make a decision he flips the coin and lets fate decided for him.

Oliver I'd use this method to decide man's fate more than once. In fact he'd used it once against Batman. That night however fate favored Batman and the coin told him to let Batman live. At night he would walk the streets and he would play a judge with criminals of Gotham. He would stroll up to them while they were doing their crime and toss his coin in the air and laugh with an evil cackle. He would let the coin fall to the ground it would echo in the dark street. He would then looked down at the coin up to see which side was facing up. If it was the scratched side facing up he would kill the criminals and just turn and walk away. If the good side of the coin face up it was their lucky night and he would let them get away.

As Batman found there was no reasoning with Oliver anymore. You could be talking to his rational sane side and a heartbeat he would turn to his damaged insane side and start raving about guilt and consequences. When Commissioner Gordon finally was able to put him before a judge it was bedlam as his two sides started arguing the case between the two of them. He was finally sent to Arkham Asylum, but recently he managed to escape.

Now he was back on the street with an accomplice who was possibly crazier than he was. Her name was Harley Quinn, the onetime lover of The Joker himself. It was once said of Harley that she had a sweet little girl trapped inside her and she was torturing her. Harley loved to inflict pain and when she wasn't trying to break The Joker out of Arkham she was running with Poison Ivy, her sometimes lover and sometimes friend. Her only other friend is Bernie a burnt taxidermied beaver that only she seems to hear talk to her.

Tonight the two of them were out on the streets doing what they do best, spreading their own version of insanity.

If the pair had chosen M street rather than L street. They would have met up with Jade and Tori, but it would have to wait for another night. Tonight the heroes were stopping a car thief from taking an SUV from the hardworking owner while he slept.

Huntress decided that she would allow Batgirl to handle this one on her own. This was no problem for Tori as she grabbed the car jacker from behind and threw him across the road. When the thief got up and saw that it was Batgirl he was very angry and charged at her only to meet up with her foot to his face. He was face down and in zip cuffs before he knew what hit him.

They heard the gunshots and looked at each other. "This time I lead." Jade said as she started running down the street. By the time that they arrived at the scene Harley and Two Face had fled the scene to find what other kind of trouble they could drum up.

They found a man with a large gaping hole in his forehead from a large bore handgun. It was too late to help him. "There is another one over here." Tori shouted to Jade.

Tori ran over to the man on the ground to see if she could help him. He was lying face down on the street. She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him slowly. That was when she saw his face. She couldn't help herself she turned away and vomited.

Jade laughed and told her that she was no kind of hero if she puked when she saw a dead man. Then she came over and saw what was left of the man's head. Jade had to concentrate to keep her lunch down too. It looked like someone had run him over with a steam roller.

Jade turned to a woman that was standing over by the brick store front. There was no question what her occupation was by what she was wearing.

"You, what happened here?" Jade demanded as she approached the woman.

"I have never seen anything like it in my life! Teddy and Mitch were putting the roll on a guy that I was trying to set up a date with. Out of nowhere this dude in a strange half and half black and white suit and this strange clown chick appear out of nowhere and confront the boys.

I couldn't hear what they were saying from where I was, but the half and half guy flips a gold coin in the air and catches it. Then he looks at it and says loud enough for me to hear, "Sorry, It's not your night." Then he pulls out this cannon sized gun out of his suit and pops Teddy right between the eyes." She was visibly shaken.

"What happened to the other guy?" Tori asked now that she had herself together a little more.

"That was completely nuts. Mitch tries to run away, but this crazy chick chases him down and pushes him to the ground. She was wearing a very hot outfit that showed off all of her best parts and let me tell you she had all the best parts. She wore this red and black clown make-up and her costume was black and red too. She looked like one of those, I don't know what they are called, but I had one as a little girl. Some kind of French clown. Anyway, she pulls out this huge wooden sledge hammer and starts hitting Mitch with it. She kept yelling, 'You ran! You ran! You don't run from me. This one is for Mr. J! Then she brought that hammer down on his head over and over again until his head was a bowl of pudding." She was sobbing now.

Jade could hear the sirens coming their way. "You stay here and tell the police exactly what you told us. Tell them it was Two Face and his friend who did this. We would appreciate it if you didn't mention my friend and me." Jade slipped her a fifty dollar bill and suddenly the girl's memory had holes in it.

Jade and Tori ran off down the street and into the shadows once again. "Why did you bribe that woman to not tell the police we were there? Aren't we the good guys?" Tori asked naively.

"Yes we are the good guys, but I am not ready to announce to the police and the criminal world that Batgirl has returned. As soon as they know you will be targeted by the criminals and mistrusted by the police. You are not quite ready for that yet." Jade told her has they climbed to a roof top to watch the streets below.

"Oracle? Did you see that back there?" Jade asked.

"Yes I am afraid I did. I am working on her identity now. I should have the entire package together for you when you return. Come back safe." Barbara said over the small ear piece the girls were wearing.

They watched for a while more and decided that they had missed the big event for the night. They were going to return to Wayne Manor. Batgirl went down the ladder from the roof first. She reached the bottom and look up in time to see Huntress slip on a foot hold and come sliding down the ladder. Batgirl reached out and tried to catch her to stop her fall. All she managed to do is to slow down her fall.

The two ended up in a pile on the ground at the foot of the ladder. Both were a little stunned by what had just happened. Tori held Jade in her arms with Jade on top of her. For a second they stared in each other's eyes were frozen. Neither made a move. The out of nowhere Jade leaned in and kissed Tori right on the mouth.

Then she came to her senses and jumped to her feet and straightened out her costume and picked up her whip and lance. "I um am sorry for that. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that…."

"It is okay. It just happened. I didn't stop you. Did I? I even kind of ….ah liked it….unless you didn't. But it is kind of ah….unprofessional out here on the streets." Tori replied.

"Yes that was very unprofessional of me. I am sorry. I won't let anything like this ever happen again." Jade said.

"Ever? I said it was unprofessional out on the streets. I didn't say anything about back at the Manor!" Tori said with a glint in her eye.

She walked away from Jade with an extra swing in her hips for a few steps and then looked over her shoulder at her. "Are you coming?"

There was a pause as Jade interpreted what Tori had said. "Ah ya…sure." Jade replied out loud, but under her breath she said, "not yet Batgirl, but maybe soon."

Back at the Manor the girls changed out of their costumes. Each one steeling little glances at the other girls curves. They were both denying that they had a moment out in the field. Jade told herself that she had to keep her distance from Tori. This was a working relationship. She was not here to find a new lover to fill her cold bed. Oh how she wanted to hold this girl. When they were changed back to regular clothing they joined Oracle around her computer desk.

She had four twenty-five inch monitors that were connected to a state of the art computer system. She had access to all sorts of systems that the public was not to be accessing. She could view almost every security camera system in Gotham and every mainframe. She could search police files and city hall files. She could trace someone's elementary school report cards if she wanted too. She could also open and close systems too. She could change stop lights and turn off streetlights. If she so wished she could even control the planes coming and going from Gotham's airport.

All of this computer equipment was very confusing to Tori. She could handle simple tasks and the internet, but nothing like this system. It reminded her of a saying she once read. 'Be nice to nerds, one day you will be working for them'. She laughed to herself and took a seat on a stool near the screens.

"Well Jade you know Beck Oliver aka Two Face. For your sake Tori he was a very good district attorney. He had a run in with a pair of sisters. One became jealous of the other and threw acid in his face.

He went insane and he dresses in a suit he had made that has one black side and one white side. He has a two headed coin that he constantly flips in the air. He scratched the face up on one side and uses it to decide people's fate. If you are lucky enough to have the regular side show up you get to go free, but if not…you saw his work. He carries a handgun, to be more exact he carries a Smith and Wesson Model 500. This is not a handgun, this is a hand canon. It does a great deal of damage as you saw for yourself.

He is running with Dr. Catherine Valentine aka Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzell aka Harley Quinn a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum.

She became fascinated with the Joker while interning at Arkham, and volunteered to analyze him. She fell hopelessly in love almost instantly with the Joker during their sessions, and she helped him escape from the asylum more than once.

When the Joker was returned to Arkham after a battle with Batman, the sight of her badly injured patient drove Harleen insane, leading her to quit her psychiatrist job and don a French harlequin costume she had in her trunk of Halloween costumes to become Harley Quinn, the Joker's sidekick.

She later becomes "friends" with Poison Ivy, who injects her with an antitoxin which gives her super-human strength, agility, and immunity to toxins. They remain on again off again lovers and partners in crime.

Her favorite weapon is an oversized circus mallet. She swings it like it is a toothpick even though it weighs about a hundred pounds. Once again you saw the damage it can do.

Between the two of them, I would say she is the most dangerous and the most insane. At least Two Face has one reasonable side, she is completely gonzo. Her best friend and confidant is a burnt taxidermy beaver she calls Bernie. She is convinced he advises her."

"Wow, at least we know who we are going up against now!" Tori said once again always looking for the silver lining.

"I almost wish I didn't." Jade said.

I think that we need to find a way to take them on separately rather than both at once, but how. They will know very soon that we are out there and that we are coming for them. We have to be careful not to fall into a trap.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. So there you go. Now I have Beck and Cat in the story and now I get to play with them. Sorry it is taking me so long to finish this story, but I have this thing called work that is getting in the way. I am still plowing away, but it is just going to be longer than a day between updates. S.M.**


	7. Chapter 7: In Hot Water

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 9: In Hot Water

The following night out on the streets the two heroes were out looking to find anyone who was willing to be an informer. They needed to find where Harley and Two Face were hiding out. Where had they set up their layer?

While working the alley's they found a woman who had a run in with Harley Quinn. She thought that Harley was another working girl trying to push in on her area. She tried to bully Harley judging her by her pigtails and make-up to be an amateur and easy mark. She was very surprised when Harley smiled and then leapt at her and slugged her in the mouth.

Harley picked her up and dropped her on the ground. Then she told her that she was in charge around here now and whoever she was working for was out of business. The woman was just happy to get out of the alley in mostly one piece. She said that Harley told her that her cut of my street money was to be dropped off at the Nottingham House Hotel on F Street the doorman would get the money to her.

She was told to tell all her friends that the deal on the street had now changed and to take their money to the Monument House too. She didn't question Harley because she heard what she had done the night before.

The woman said that when she saw her 'manager' he turned and ran from her like she was a monster. He must have been told that she didn't work for him anymore. The street had been very quiet ever since.

That was a start. The Monument House was a rundown flee bag that should have been torn down years ago. It tended to be the home to drug users and prostitutes. It was top of the mark in its day, but its day had long passed. Now it was the home base for two of Gotham's most wanted. They had a place, now they needed a time and a plan.

It didn't take them long to get to the Monument House. Tori found it rather funny that a number of the neon letters were broken and the only ones that lit now were the N, U, T, and H,O,U,S,E. Considering who was living in the penthouse now it made some sense.

They waited and watched. Tori had learned that rushing right in to a situation could end your career early. It wasn't long before the two came out arm in arm.

Tori wanted to charge in and grab them, but Jade told her to wait and see what they had planned and where they were going. They hid in the shadows and watched the couple and followed them down the street.

You could hear Harley's laughter ringing down the street. She would start telling a joke and then forget the punchline. It didn't seem to matter to Two Face as only half of him was listening to her anyway.

They seemed to be wandering all over the place, but suddenly they stopped and their location told the two heroes the entire story about their plan. They were standing at the fence that surrounded Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane from the city of Gotham.

Arkham was built buy Doctor Amadeus Arkham in 1904. He was a psychiatrist who had a long line of mental illness in his family. Dr. Arkham named the facility after his long suffering mother. The hospital often housed some of the worst criminal masterminds in all of Gotham.

Some of the guests that have stayed were Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Penguin, The Riddler and even Harley Quinn who started as a doctor in the hospital. All of these people were far too dangerous to be held in Blackgate Penitentiary.

"So Arkham. If this is where they are hanging out then there is only one reason." Huntress said.

"Why would they come here? You would think this is the last place they would want to be. Far too likely to be locked up in there." Batgirl said.

"Well they want in. But only to get The Joker out." Tori said. "See Harley is in love with The Joker and she will do anything to free him."

"I wonder what they are planning." Tori said out loud.

"Well I bet they won't just out right tell us if we ask. I do know someone who might be able to help us. He is an old informant that I used to use. Let's go see if he is still around." Jade said.

Before long they were in the shadows beside a rundown bar in a dark neighborhood. Tori had never been anywhere close to this area of the city before. It was the center of the rough part of town.

"What does this guy look like?" Tori asked.

"Well he is a Latino. His name is Johnny. He runs a three card Monte game on Third Street. He sees a lot and always needs money. That makes him a good informant. Oh and he thinks that he is an alien marooned on this planet. Just a heads up." Jade smiled a crooked smile.

They waited about ten minutes and then Jade spotted him coming out of the bar. He was exactly as she described him, but better looking than Tori had pictured him. He just about jumped out of his skin when they stepped out in light.

Jade threw her rope around him and his arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't move. "What have you been up to lately Johnny?"

"I have been keeping out of trouble Huntress and it is Invader Johnny!" he smiled at Tori.

"I need some information space case!" Jade snarled at the man.

"Information I have, free it is not!" Invader Johnny said.

Tori handed him a twenty and asked, "What are Two Face and Harley Quinn up too?"

"Batgirl, I haven't seen you for over a year. They said Joker shot you. You look fine to me and when I say fine…" Jade slapped him across the head.

"You have been paid now talk!" Jade growled.

"Okay …. Okay… They have taken over all the business in town. They even want me to pay a tax. They are in need of a lot of money for something. That dingbat Harley Quinn is always talking about Joker. I am afraid they are going to put together a big plan to break him out. I still own him money. I don't want him out." Johnny rattled on.

"Why do they need money to break him out?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. I could sure use some of that money they have been collecting. I would have an army of guys to protect me and then you couldn't sneak up on me Huntress." Johnny said with a laugh.

"Here you have been a lot of help." Tori said giving him another twenty.

"Thank you Batgirl. This will go in my ship fund. As soon as I have enough to fix my ship I will be returning to my planet. I shall return a hero and then we will return and enslave this planet. Well everyone but you two…because you have been good to me… but everyone else will see then." Jade slipped the rope off of Invader Johnny and he went on his way.

"What do you think they want all that money for?" Tori asked.

"Hmmmmm well I don't know. We need to gather more information. Let's get back and see what Oracle has to say." Jade said.

When they got back to Wayne Manor they changed out of their working clothes and put on regular clothes. As they were changing Tori caught Jade staring at her. She wasn't shocked or embarrassed, in fact she was kind of flattered. She had never been attracted to another woman, but there was something about this one that didn't bother her that she stared at her body like a she wanted to attack her. In fact Tori took her time getting dressed and at times found herself almost posing for Jade.

"I hope you like what you see." Tori managed.

"I ahhh I was just ahh…" Jade stammered.

Tori walked over to her and placed her finger on Jade's lip to stop her from continuing. "Shhhh it is okay. I am not embarrassed, actually I find it a bit of a turn on. I have never been with another woman, but with you I feel safe and I think I would like to spend some time with you. I mean outside of work." Then Tori kissed her on the cheek.

They parted about the time that Barbara rolled down the hall. The floor in the hall was dry and the hardwood squeaked. So they knew that Oracle was on her way.

"Well let's get together over here by the computers. So what have we learned from the streets?" Barbara asked.

"Well Johnny tells us that Two Face is gathering as much money as he can get his hands on." Jade said.

"They are spending a lot of time down near Arkham. We can only guess that it has something to do with Joker." Tori said. Barbara flinched noticeably with the mention of The Joker's name. He was the one who put her in this wheelchair and she would never ever be able to let that go.

"I have a gut feeling they are going to break Joker out. This must be Harley's idea. Two Face must have been promised something to go along with it. Why do they need all the money? That is the part I haven't been able to put together." Jade said.

"I have run some things through the computer. I have been checking everything from police records to hotel reservations. Nothing is out of the ordinary. I thought it was about guns or heavy machinery, but I came up with nothing on those fronts. I have to say, at this point I don't know what they are planning." Barbara said.

"I can think of a lot of things that I could spend that kind of money on, but I don't think that Oliver is really into Prada." Tori laughed at her own joke.

"Maybe we need to hit the streets again tomorrow night and find some more people who are willing to talk. Johnny was helpful, but he wasn't able to give us all the pieces to this puzzle. Maybe Bruce can help us with some of his informants." Jade said. "What I could use right now is a long hot bath."

Jade started to leave the room but on her way out she turned her head slightly catching Tori's eye and then she went through the door. Tori had a slight smile on her face picturing Jade climbing the stairs to her room.

Barbara asked her a question, but she never heard her. She agreed anyway and Barbara seemed to be satisfied. She wheeled out of the room and Tori turned to climb the stairs to her own accommodations.

When she got to the top of the stairs she turned to her room and went through the heavy dark oak door. When she was inside she flopped on the bed listening to the sound of Jade's tub filling through the walls.

Jade let the hot water pour into the huge soaking tub. It had clawed feet and was made of cast iron about a hundred and twenty years ago. She poured a cap full of bubble bath and stirred it with her hand. She then stood and dropped her silk robe to the floor of the oversized bathroom.

She turned her back to the door and slowly raised her foot over the tall edge of the tub. The hot water's surface broke with her toe as she slipped her foot into the bath. Jade held her breath slightly as she got used to the water's temperature. She then used her hands to hold her weight as she lowered herself into a crouch in the steaming water. She slowly eased her well-muscled legs and tight sculpted ass into the water. She could almost feel her skin turning red in the water.

She managed to get herself seated and her legs stretched out. She leaned back in the tub and rested against the sloped back of the tub. Jade lay there for a while and then she slid forward to reach for the soap that was sitting on a little wire shelf that was clipped on the edge of the tub by the tap.

She was about to slide back when she felt something behind her. "Do you always have your bath this hot? My feet are burning."

"Ya well I didn't expect company." Jade replied.

"Oh yes you did." Tori answered.

"I am glad you read my message." Jade said not looking back. "Wash my back?"

Tori slid in behind her in the tub. She found it hot for a moment, but she soon got used to it. She took the sponge Jade was reach over her shoulder and after wetting it in the water seductively ran it over Jade's shoulders and back. After she figured they were more comfortable with each other, Jade slowly lay back against Tori's body.

Tori let her shaking hands slide around her waist and let them rest on Jade's stomach. Jade reached down and interlaced her fingers with Tori's fingers. They both closed their eyes and let the moment and the hot water wash over them. When a short time had passed Jade raised one of their joined hands placing Tori's hand over one of her generous breasts. Tori took her cue and slowly moved her hand in a circle let her palm rub the nipple into a hard pebble. Jade let out a deep breath sighed.

Soon Tori was gently squeezing and pulling on Jade's nipple and her other hand was now down between Jade's legs. She was running her fingers up and down her slit while her palm rested on her shaved mons. Every now and then she would rub Jade's clit with her thumb. She had Jade on the edge of euphoria.

The moment Tori slid her fingers inside Jade a bomb went off in Jade and her orgasm took hold. A fair amount of water exited the tub as Jade drew her knees up clamping Tori's hand in the vise of her thighs. Jade had never been to this point ever before in her life. She was in awe of Tori's skills.

Tori let her hand fall off of Jade's breast and land on her stomach. Soon Jade loosened her grip on Tori's hand that was stuck in her crotch. Tori slowly removed her fingers and slid her hand up to rest with her other hand.

When Jade could think again she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side and Tori kissed her long and deep. Tori plunged her tongue into Jade's mouth wrestling with her tongue for control. Jade then turned on her side and snuggled against Tori's chest. The two fell asleep for a small time just enjoying the hot water and the closeness of another person's body.

Tori kissed Jade's neck and woke her so that they could get out of the now cool bath. Jade stood with her heart shaped ass level with Tori's eyes. She stood for a while letting Tori enjoy the view. Then she turned and reached a hand out Tori to help her stand. Tori laughed "I don't think I can move. My legs are asleep."

Jade laughed and then reached down and helped her up. When she was up Jade held her in her arms their wet bodies pressed together. Jade then reached for a large fluffy white towel and wrapped both of them in it. They held each other while drying off with the towel. Before long they needed their own towels to dry so they separated and stepped out of the tub.

With a towel wrapped around them they held each other and shared a loving kiss. "I don't like owing people. Your bed or mine?" Jade asked.

"Well in that case your bed." Tori said.

"I didn't know that you leaned my way." Jade said.

"Let's just say I know what I like when I see it and well I see you." Tori said with a wicked smile. "Let's not label things, let's just enjoy it."

Jade scooped Tori up in her arms and swept her over to the large four poster bed. She then tossed her on the bed and dropped her towel. "I think we are going to need another bath soon."

"I am counting on it." Tori smiled.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. I wrote a one shot that Invader Johnny hated because I killed off Tori. So to apologies and make him happy again I have included him in this story. I hope he likes it. Thanks also to TOran who pointed out an error in the first chapter. I have since repaired the error. I think. Thanks again everyone. S.M.**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Light of Day

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 8: In The Light of Day

The sunlight cut through the curtains and Jade stretched rolling over in the large soft bed. To her delight there was Tori sleeping next to her. Then she remember the night before. Tori was naked and the sheet only covered her from the waist down. Jade took a moment to enjoy the view. She smiled as she pulled up the sheet to cover her lover.

Tori slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jade. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." Jade leaned in and kissed her.

"We need to get up. I am sure Barbara is waiting for us to come and make a plan with her." Tori said.

"I don't want too." Jade whined.

Tori kissed her again and turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to either, but we have too. I am going to hit the shower. Join me?"

"No if we have a shower together we will be at least another hour and even Babs would lose her mind by then." Jade said pulling a pillow over her face to block out the sunlight.

By the time that Tori was getting out of the shower Jade was up and ready for her shower. She didn't bother to wait, she just opened the door and walked in. Tori was startled as she was climbing over the tub edge. She covered up her nudity and Jade laughed at her.

"Tori I think I am allowed to see you naked, after what we did last night." Jade now smiled to herself.

"Ya I guess, but it just seems different in the light of day and once the body rush has cooled…. I know you are right, I just have a problem trusting …" Tori stammered.

"Well get over it." Jade said flushing the toilet and moving toward the shower completely naked herself. Tori's embarrassment didn't stop her from making sure she got an eyeful of Jade's curvy body.

Once everyone was showered they went down to grab a bite of food and meet with Oracle. This time there was a lot less personal space between the two crime fighters. This was not missed by the observant Barbara Gordon. "I take you both ah… slept well?" She smiled to herself.

"Let's get on with this. I am a creature of the night and I can't remember the last time I saw…" Jade grabbed Tori's wrist to read her watch, "…nine in the morning are you kidding me? I have news for you Babs most of the criminals we hunt only come out after dark."

"Today is different. Today we have a situation. You are up against a deadline and the clock is ticking. Do you know what tomorrow is?" Barb said.

"It is April 1st." Tori said.

"Teacher's pet!" Jade mumbled under breath just loud enough for Tori to hear and then she drank from her coffee cup.

Tori shot her a look that let her know they would take this up later. "What is so important about April 1st?"

"It is also April Fool's Day in the western world. I believe that these two nut jobs are going to try to break into Arkham to get The Joker out. They have been throwing money around and it all seemed to stop yesterday. That either means they ran, which I doubt, or they have everything they need for their next job. What a nice birthday present for The Joker, break him out of the psychiatric prison." Barbara mused to herself.

"The two of you are going to have to hit the streets and gather some intelligence. We have no idea when this breakout is going to take place or how. All we know is that it is going to be big and rough. I have already briefed Batman on the information. He has decided to call in some friends for this one."

"What you didn't think we could handle it? You think we are just a couple of weak girls? We don't need Batman or his friends. We will take down Harley and Two Face by ourselves." Jade said adamantly.

Jade got up angry and grabbed Tori by the hand and stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her room. "What the hell…" Tori shouted as she was being dragged up the stairs.

"She thinks we can't handle it. Well maybe she couldn't have handled it when she was Batgirl, but that was then this is now. You have me and I have you. We are stronger than Batman and Robin ever were. Let's face it Bruce carried Dick far too long. He was nothing but a liability if you ask me. Things became a lot safer for Batman the night Dick left."

"I didn't know that Dick Grayson was…." Tori said shocked.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you knew. Ya he was, but now he is out on his own and calls himself Nightwing. One night I will sit you down and tell you who everyone is." Jade said.

"Ya like Superman is really Clark Kent?" Tori laughed.

"How did you know?" Jade asked shocked.

"Oh come on Jade do you think you can fool anyone by just putting on a pair of glasses. That is so lame that people pity him and just pretend they don't know. Even TMZ wouldn't do the story as it was really a non-story. Kind of like not knowing Tony Start is Ironman even after he takes off the suit in front of everyone." Tori was laughing very hard now. "Okay okay what are we going to do?"

"Put on the costume and we will take the bikes downtown and start shaking some cages until we have some information."

"In the daytime?"

"That is the point. We will catch them sleeping and pounce on them, besides I like you stare at my ass when it is covered in spandex." Jade stated.

"I do not…. Okay yes I do." Tori admitted.

"I knew it! Now get dressed."

"Jade I think we really need to talk about what happened last night." Tori said.

"Talk about what? The fact that we jumped each other and now you are uncomfortable around me?" Jade laughed.

"Well ya. Aren't you uncomfortable?

"No I saw something I wanted and I went for it. I wanted to make love to you so I did. Now you want to know how I feel and where this is all going. Well I liked it and hope to do more tonight and many nights after this. I would like to make you my girlfriend and have you around for a while. I want to take more showers and baths with you. I want to dress you and undress you. I want to wake up in the mornings and watch you drool on your pillow…."

"I don't drool on my pillow while I am sleeping!" Tori defended herself. "Well maybe once or twice. You want to be my girlfriend? Fantastic." Tori launched herself at Jade and locked onto her lips, like she was starving for them.

"So I take you agree?" Jade asked when Tori released her lips.

Within the hour they were back on the street and the word was not good. They had a hard time getting people to talk. Suddenly everyone in Crime Alley and Darktown seemed to come down with laryngitis.

They changed their tactic. They started asking about Invader Johnny hoping that if they found him he would tell them what they needed to know. It was strange normally this guy could have run for mayor of Darktown and would have won hands down, but suddenly no one knew who he was. There was only one hope left.

The girls made their way to the far side of Darktown to a little bar called the Blue Duck. It was called this because back in the early days of Gotham entertainment in bars was banned. To let the factory workers know that they had "female entertainment" they added the word "Blue" to their name. In those days if something was ungodly or against the church it was said to break the "blue laws" as set of laws that governed behavior and business activities on the Sabbath and many other rules.

Sporting Girls were definitely against the blue laws so advertising this might get your business shut down so they just changed the names. They ended up painting their buildings blue because most of their clientele could not read. They did know what the color blue meant.

The house ladies were long gone from the Blue Duck. They left looking for a better level of customer and time took its toll on the old Blue Duck. Jade led the way inside and the girls had to let their eyes adjust to the darkness in the building. When it did they wished that it had not. This didn't look like the kind of place you would want to drink anything in.

There were only a couple of patrons in the place and an old bartender behind the bar. When he saw the girls in their costumes he knew exactly who they were and stayed right where he was. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Where is Scratch?" Jade yelled.

"He is in the back with a customer." The frightened bartender answered.

Jade once again led the way to the back. When she got back there she kicked the door open to this small room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a scrawny balding man with a comb over and a tooth missing yelled squinting through his dirty wire frame circular glasses.

Jade kicked the stool out from underneath him and he went down to the dirty floor. As he lay on the floor he never dropped the tattoo gun that was in his hand. Before anyone could react Jade had her boot on the man's genitals. "Do you remember what I told you the last time we met Scratch?"

"That you own me and that whenever you want something I will co-operate and you will let me live my pitiful existence." Scratch recited in a slightly more tense high pitch than his normal voice.

"Good you remember. I need information Scratch." Jade stated

The guy getting a tattoo was getting a little nervous and jumpy in the chair as he watched this. "Don't get froggy little man!" Tori shouted at him. He froze in the chair. Tori smiled at Jade and she just shook her head and looked back down at Scratch.

"I want to know what is going on in the streets. What are Harley Quinn and Two Face up too? Where is Invader Johnny? That is what I want to know." Jade put a little more pressure on Scratches jewels.

"What you want to know could get a guy hurt." Scratch answered.

"Not telling me could get a guy killed." Jade promised him.

"Ok, Ok …. Geees Johnny got grabbed. Someone said that he was talking too much and Two Face had him put on ice for a while. I guess he didn't want Johnny telling YOU what is going down." Scratch reported.

After a little more persuading Scratch told them that Johnny was being held at the hotel. Then he told them that they were planning to break into and out of Arkham with The Joker just like they thought. It was not an army that they were building, they were buying a vehicle. They bought an armoured truck and had some modifications made to it.

Oracle spent the next hour searching the information to see if Scratch was telling the truth. She found an armored truck that was purchased under the name O. B. Eck. She also found that they bought some explosives and a very large hammer.

The other thing that they found out was where they could find Invader Johnny, but now they had to go rescue him. The good thing is that they would only be dealing with hired flunkies and not the big guns yet.

The girls grabbed a few extra toys and got on their motorcycles and headed over to the "Nut House". They didn't have any trouble getting through the front doors as they were not guarded. Soon they would be met by the greeting party because the place had cameras everywhere.

The first two guys were wearing security officer clothes and seemed to be very under trained. They were laying on the floor cold before they knew what hit them. Down the hall another four wearing all black were waiting with night sticks and brass knuckles.

Huntress sprang into action literally throwing herself through the air at two of the men. She disarmed the guy with the club and used it on both of them. Batgirl was using her trademark kicks and straight arm hits to knock the wind out of the other two.

"Why did that take you so long?" Jade asked. "Were you playing with them? You were!"

"Don't you kind of enjoy busting heads of bad guys?" Tori asked.

They walked on and entered the elevator. They thought that if Johnny was being held captive that he was probably being held near the top floor so the lunatics could have their fun with him.

The balance of the guards were waiting for them when the doors of the elevator opened, however, there was no one in the elevator. Two men rushed in the elevator and the doors shut and they started going down to the basement without being able to stop the car. The rest started looking around with confused looks on their faces.

Then a purple smoke bomb went off at their feet and it was like they were thrown into a washing machine of boxing gloves. Shots were fired into the smoke, but did nothing to slow down the attack. It was like they were fighting ghosts. What really happened was that the girls had climbed out the roof hatch when the elevator stopped and climbed to the next floor exit. They then came down the stairs and attacked from behind.

Oracle had taken control of the elevator and trapped the two inside and gave them a ride to the basement. She was now using infrared filters applied to their own security cameras to guide Huntress and Batgirl through the purple smoke grenade. It was just dumb luck that neither were hit with flying bullets, but it would add to their legends.

The smoke was starting to dissipate and the guards could finally see who they were fighting. Now there were only three left standing, while their coworkers were unconscious on the floor.

Huntress used her gold rope to take the feet out from under one of them. Because of his criminal tendencies the rope of purity burned into his flesh. He screamed in pain as smoke rose from his ankles. She then bound him in the rest of the rope and the pain rendered him unconscious as well.

While Huntress was enjoying her handy work an old wooden chair came crashing down over her back. She went to the ground in a pile of kindling. Batgirl was too busy fighting her opponent to lend a hand.

Batgirl was sure that the guy she was fighting had an iron jaw. She hit him multiple times and he just wouldn't go down. She then heard Oracle in her ear wig. The guy you are fighting was a cage fighting champion at one time. I ran him through facial recognition and found that he also did some time in Black Gate. Stop hitting him in the jaw. It is like a feather compared to the hits he has taken in the past.

Batgirl was sure that she broke a bone in her hand, but she was not going to tell Oracle, because she would call off tomorrows take down. She had find another way to stop this giant of a man. She threw a table at him and he shoved it aside like it was paper. He was now wading toward her and was about to put a major hurt on her.

He grabbed her and held her over his head and then threw her through the table. Her suit stopped a lot of the pain, but she still felt it and knew she would feel it the next day.

Then Oracle gave her the gift that she needed. Too bad it came in her ear while she was about to be hit by a table leg. "He has bad knees. He played football in his youth and between that and the ring he has destroyed his knees. Take out his knees and you have him on the ground."

The table leg crashed down on her shoulder. The layers of Kevlar and the other magic materials stopped the leg, but the pain shot through her body. Her whole arm went numb and she couldn't lift it. Her eyes went black and she fought to stay conscious because if she didn't this guy would kill her for sure.

She managed to stay in the world long enough to fight off the black fuzz. Then Oracle's voice shouting in her ear brought her into the now. She hand found her utility belt and she found what she was looking for. Her fingers wrapped around a tube that looked like a small flashlight. Batgirl snapped her wrist and a baton about the length of her arm stretched out. She took a swing at the knee that was closest to her.

When the baton came in contact with the barbarian's knee you could hear the crack of bone. He let out a howl and fell back on the ground screaming in pain. He tried to get back up on his other leg but found it too was hit with the baton. He was sprayed in the face with an ether mist that finished him off.

Huntress was trading punches with her guard. She could feel her face start to swell up from the punches. Then he changed tactics and punched her in the stomach. She then felt her feet swept out from under her and she fell to the floor. She had stepped on the broken legs of the chair that was broken over her and the dowels went out from under her like a pair of roller skates.

He was coming at her with murder in his eyes. She had to act fast. She managed to hook a dowel with her toe and flipped it up in the air. She then kicked it hard out of the air with her other foot. The pointed broken chair leg flew up and entered his head under the chin and up into his brain. He fell over and landed with all of his weight on top of her.

She pushed him off her and got to her feet. She turned to help Batgirl, but by the time she got up, Batgirl no longer needed her help. Now they just had to find Johnny and get the hell out before anyone else comes along.

They searched through the rooms and finally found Johnny locked in a storage room. He was beaten and tortured, but he was alive. He was glad to see them and was able to give them the missing clue that they needed.

"Two Face kept saying something about 'the perfect time'. He never ever said what the perfect time was, he just kept saying that it was going to happen at the 'perfect time'." Johnny said.

"Oracle? What does he mean by the perfect time?" Batgirl asked.

"Working on it." Oracle replied.

They took the elevator down to the bottom floor and found that the other guards were still locked in the basement. They met with no resistance as they exited the run down old hotel. Once they were free of the old relic they were on their bikes and were off to Wayne Manor to meet with Oracle.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. Sorry this update took so long. Work seemed to cut into getting it finished. One more chapter to this story. We are down to the showdown. Thanks again everyone. S.M.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Purple of Dawn

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or the DC Comic characters. I just keep them alive through my stories. I make no money from my use of these Characters. **

Chapter 9: The Dark Purple of Dawn

Barb was waiting for them when they returned. She debriefed them as they changed back into their regular clothes. It seemed that their plan for the armored car was to smash and grab Joker. But that still didn't account for all the money that they had put together. There had to be more to this plan than just a smash and grab.

"There has to be more to this." Jade said.

"They have to know that we would find out about this plan sooner or later so I would think that would need a bigger plan than this." Tori said out loud while thinking.

"If it were me…. I would want to make sure that my plan worked. I would find some way to keep us busy so that we couldn't get in the way. But how?" Jade mused.

"I am sure that we will either figure it out or they will show their hand. Let's hope we figure it out first." Barb said.

Bruce chose that moment to walk in to the study. "What do you know about this Joker matter?"

Barb told him everything they had found out so far. Jade sat with a sneer on her lip. This is exactly what she hated. Every time in the past she would do all the leg work and then once she was ready to make her move her father would be there to save the day and take the credit. She vowed to herself that it would not be like that this time.

"Barbara run some scenarios finding possible high value targets that would pull us away from Arkham." Bruce ordered.

"I will include schools and hospitals. It will have to be something big. Something that they could fast, but also afford to lose so they don't have to control the situation." Barbara said.

"I will go and contact my friends and see when they will arrive." Bruce said leaving the room not even indicating that he saw Jade and Tori in the room.

Tori, Jade and Barb started looking at high value targets using maps on the computer. They made a list of about fifty different places this was a start. They would split up and visit the places and see if they could see or come up with something that might help them.

They were gone until early evening working their own sectors of the city. Barb stayed at the computer filling in and crossing off things as the information came in. Two schools were under construction so they were cut from the list. Then being a weekend a number of government agencies were taken off the list as no one would be there and no one would be coming in tomorrow.

Jade returned all her leads exhausted she was having a cup of coffee talking to Barb about Gotham when Tori came in as light as a feather. "I think I have found it!"

Tori explained to them how she was checking out a couple of places downtown and picked up some information from a city worker she ran into. He told Tori that he was forced to work most of the night because a new line was run to handle the high security systems that had been added to a couple of the buildings in the area.

Barb started bringing up work orders for city crews. She found that First Gotham Bank was increasing their security and so was The Flugelheim Museum. Apparently they were both expecting something big. A little more computer digging and somehow Barbara came up with a rather interesting scenario. It seemed that a very rare shipment of paintings are being housed in the vault of the Bank and are about to be moved to the Museum that night.

That must be the distraction. They are going to hit the transfer of the art and make off with about a billion in rare paintings. While the goons are taking down the art Harley and Two Face will be breaking Joker out of Arkham. This was almost a brilliant plan. Too brilliant for Two Face and Harley to come up with. It must be one of Joker's ideas.

As much as she hated him she had to admit that he was one smart cookie and his plan almost worked. They would have gone to Arkham and then when the new alarms were tripped they would have abandoned their posts to stop the robbery, however, they had Batman and his friends and Joker did not know that. Bruce would stop the robbery and they would stop Joker from getting out of Arkham.

They all decided that if they told Bruce he would turn the plan around and they would be chasing art thieves and he would be saving the day once again. So they reported to him that the plan was changed and it was a major art heist. They said that they hoped he would be there to back them up. Bruce bit hook line and sinker. He was already reading his headlines.

Now they just had to figure out what "the perfect time" was. They brainstormed all kinds of ideas. When Alfred came in to call them to the evening meal he overheard them talking about "the perfect time". He thought they were telling riddles. "It took me a long time to get that one." Alfred said.

"What one?" Barb asked.

"The riddle about the prefect time." Alfred said confused.

"What is the riddle Alfred?" Tori asked.

"Well it goes like this. _Tell me lad what time be it? Cried the blind man to a boy. It is early or it's late, which would you enjoy? I will give you a clue because it will help you see. A broken square is the perfect time and that is the time that it would be."_

There was a silence in the room as they were all trying to figure out the riddle. They really didn't have time to play games. "What is the perfect time Alfred?" Jade asked.

"It is not the time for games Miss. West it is time for dinner." Alfred said with a sly grin on his face leading them to the dining room."

"But Alfred we need to know now. There is something that is going down tonight, we just need to know when?" Tori pleaded.

"Later Miss Vega." Alfred said dismissing her.

"But Alfreeeeeeeed!" Tori whined.

"Tori he will not break." Barb said.

They ate their meal in silence as they worked on the riddle. One would come up with an idea and then the rest would shoot it down. Even Bruce got in on the riddle.

"What is a broken square?" Tori thought out loud.

"It is four 90° corners." Barb said.

"Maybe it is something that is square that is broken." Tori said. "Like a picture or a square cookie."

"A square cookie?" Jade questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know it was all I could think of." Tori defended her thought.

With the meal finished and the dishes cleared they remained around the table. Alfred wanted to put this room away for the night. "You people call yourself crime fighters? It is a wonder that you ever solve a case. When you break a square you get four parts. Not four corners but four lines. The perfect time is eleven minutes after eleven. It is the only time when all the digits are the same!"

"Brilliant Alfred. So the time tonight is going to be 11:11 when it all goes down. Now what is it that is going to go down? Any luck on that front Barbara?" Bruce asked.

"Yes Bruce. The Flugelheim Museum is moving some very expensive art from the First Gotham Bank to the museum tonight. That is what Two Face has planned. This is to impress Joker and show him that his world has be taken over. He has hired a lot of heavy weight help for the event. The girls are going to hit the place and take them down." Barbara said.

"Well I would rather the girls stayed on the roof tops and worked as my eyes in the sky. I have made some calls and they are going to be arriving tonight. I have called Kyle, Oliver and Wally. They will be more than enough to handle this situation." Bruce said not even considering the girls.

"Who are they?" Tori asked rather indignantly.

"Kyle Rayner, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen also known as The Green Lantern, The Green Arrow and The Flash." Jade answered.

Bruce left the room and didn't even speak to the others. Alfred shook his head and was about to say something, but Barbara told him that it was fine and that they would be showing Bruce what they could do later. There were times that Alfred enjoyed a little game himself.

The girls went to have a rest to get ready for the night ahead. Barbara made it quite clear that they were to go to their own rooms to have their naps. She showed them that she never missed anything that was going on around her. She wasn't able to walk so she made up for it with her ability to read people and stay ahead of things by at least two steps.

Alfred knocked on their doors and it didn't take long before they were dressed in their costumes and ready to go. If they left now they would be at Arkham with about an hour to spare. That way they could be there long before the perfect time.

Bruce was busy gathering with his friends over at the bank getting ready for the biggest takedown in Gotham history. He had his hands full and would be too busy to worry about what was happening at Arkham Asylum.

Just when the clock in the tower of the old gothic asylum showed eleven minutes after eleven a very loud motor could be heard driving straight for the front gates.

Two face was driving an armored bank truck and he was not going to stop for the wrought iron gate that had stood on that spot for the last one hundred years. Soon the gate was thrown out of the way by the heavy green bank truck with a large red smile painted on the side.

That was when Huntress and Batgirl swung into action. They threw themselves on the roof of the truck from the top of the stone fence. The crash through the fence covered the sound of them landing flat on top of the truck.

They fought to hang on and soon the truck turned a hard left turn and came to a halt. They both slid off just in time as the roof opened and a very large hammer came out of the truck. The hammer looked like one of those mallets used in carnivals to ring the bell in the strongman game.

The hammer rose up and started bashing the side of the hospital. Their plan was literally to break The Joker out of Arkham. As the hammer bashed away Jade tried to find a way to stop the hammer from turning the walls of the hospital into a gravel pile, Tori grabbed Two Face and pulled him out of the truck.

She threw him to the ground. Two Face got to his feet and started flipping his coin. Then he let out an eerie laugh. He pulled his ridiculously large gun out of its holster. He fired with the speed of a rattlesnake. Lucky for Batgirl she saw his move and threw herself to the ground.

She sprung to her feet and gave him a spinning back kick to the chest. He went down, but didn't drop the weapon. "You don't understand Batgirl. I don't want to shoot you, but I have too. The coin chose. Fate chose." He fired again.

This time she was hit in the side as she tried to twist out of the way. Luckily for her the new body armor she was wearing took most of the shock of the slug. That doesn't mean that it didn't help. She knew that she had at least one broken rib, but she got back on her feet. It was instinct. You have to get up or you are giving up and are finished.

Huntress had her hands full too. She reached into the cab of the truck and pulled out Harley. The colourful harlequin took a swing at Huntress and she hit Jade right in the chest knocking the air out of her lungs.

Then Harley did something that is out of the ordinary for most people, but nothing is out of the ordinary for Harley Quinn. She reached out her hand to help Huntress up off the ground. At first Huntress looked at her suspiciously and then she said, "No really I feel bad for knocking you down. Let me help you up."

Huntress slowly reached her hand out to take Harley's hand. When she made contact with Harley's palm a jolt of electricity blew through her and knocked her back down on the ground. The nerves in her arm went numb and stung all the way to her shoulder. When her head stopped ringing and her vision cleared there was Harley with her hands on her hips laughing her wicked head off.

"Ooops I forgot that I was still wearing my super joy buzzer." She laughed.

"Ya I guess so!" Huntress growled through her teeth.

Then Harley found herself on her back as Huntress did a kip up to her feet and swept Harley's legs out from under her. "Ooops I guess I tripped you. Sorry."

"Ya I guess so!" Harley growled back.

Harley rolled to her feet and sprung to her feet and jumped on Huntress. The two started trading fists and rolled on the ground.

Batgirl knew she had to get the gun away from Two Face. She started circling him crouched to be ready to make a move. At the point that she was on his 'normal' Beckett side she was also on his 'normal' Beckett personality. "My dear girl, you don't belong here. You could get hurt. He hurts people and once he has….."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Batgirl slugged him in the jaw, however, as her fist was about to hit his face he turned and she slugged his mutilated side. For some reason his jaw was much stronger than an average person's jaw. He was still standing there as Batgirl shook her hand in pain.

Batgirl grabbed her batarang out of her belt and threw it at Two Face's gun. It hit the gun in his hand and glanced off. "Nice play Batgirl, but you are not strong enough to disarm me with that toy." Two Face said.

Two Face started stalking Batgirl as she backed up trying to find cover. She looked over to see if Huntress could come to her aid, but she was a little busy herself. Batgirl realized that she was on her own here and no one was coming to help her.

Huntress was squared off with Harley. They had hit each other numerous times and then separated from each other and were now facing off. Huntress was reaching for a loose piece of brick that was on the ground near her when Harley pulled a spray can out of her bag.

Suddenly a strange gooey string shot out of the can and wrapped itself around Huntress' body. "You are not going to stop me from being reunited with my lover boy. I am going to free Mr. J and we are going to run this miserable city."

"What is this crap that you sprayed on me?" Huntress said as she struggled to free herself.

"Did you ever have silly string as a kid? This is the same thing, but super-sized and industrial strength. I got it from a guy that was trying to find a way to wrap up a big spider in New York City." Harley said with a big grin on her face.

Harley turned and climbed back in the truck to start the big hammer again. She was back to smashing the wall with the hammer. She wanted to get into Arkham in the worst way.

This time when Two Face came at Batgirl she was ready. There was no way she would be able to overpower him with strength, she would have to use her wits to beat him.

Two Face fired his gun again and this time she was able to move out of the way before he shot. The slug dug into the ground where she was standing just a moment before. She took a coin out of her belt. She had put it there when she first encountered Two Face thinking that might come in handy some time.

Two Face saw the glint off the coin in her hand and locked onto it like a dog and a ball. She was gently rolling it in her hand just letting it slowly hypnotizing him. Then she started tossing it lightly in the air and catching it again. She watched as his eyes followed the trajectory of the coin in the air. He followed as she switched the coin from the right hand to the left and back again.

As she was tossing the coin she slipped her hand back into her belt. She came out with a purple set of knuckle dusters on her right hand. At that moment she tossed the coin high in the air.

Two Face watched as the coin tumbled over and over in the air. He was mesmerized by the light bouncing off the gold metallic disk. He tipped his head back watching the coin and then his eyes went black and his knees went weak. Then he found himself laying on the cement that used to be under his feet. Batgirl had delivered the metal knuckles under his chin with the skill of a prize fighter. She put her entire body behind the strike. It had to be a game ending blow.

Batgirl rushed over to where Harley had left Huntress tied in the bonds of super silly string. Huntress was struggling and fighting her bonds but having no luck releasing herself. Batgirl was also pulling and pushing the strong goo and could not free Huntress. This was not working she would have to find a different way.

"Huntress stay still for a moment and I will get you free." Batgirl shouted over the continuous banging of the big hammer on the walls. She removed a silver tube about the size of a small flashlight from her utility belt. She covered her eyes with a pair of orange safety glasses. "This is a laser I am going to cut through the silly string but I don't want to cut you so don't move."

"Well I don't want you to cut me either BATGIRL!" she emphasized her name to make her point.

A red beam drew a line across the pink foam like rope. Soon smoke started to rise from the line and the foam was cut from Huntress. She was able to break free and stand up. Other than a few small spot of stubborn silly string clinging to her costume she was ready to fight again.

"Ah…. thanks Batgirl." Huntress said quietly.

"That hurt didn't it?" Batgirl asked with a grin.

"No you didn't hit me with the laser and the silly string didn't burn or anything like that." Huntress said not looking at her.

"Funny! You know you are not that good at thanking people?" Batgirl said.

"I don't have to thank people often. Oh aren't we here to stop a crime?" Huntress replied.

Huntress grabbed Harley and yanked her out of the cab of the truck again. This time she was not going to be easy on her. Now Harley was wild. These women were standing between her and her man. There was more than just a hint of crazy in Harley's eyes.

Quinn grabbed her own large hammer and took a swing at Huntress. It was all Huntress could do to dodge the falling hammer. The ground shook where she struck. If she caught you with that hammer it would do great damage.

Batgirl tried to get her arms around Harley from behind. Harley turned and rammed her in the stomach with the head of the hammer. Batgirl doubled over and started to cough. Harley brought her knee up and connected with Batgirl's face. She fell to the ground and she turned back to Huntress.

She was met with Huntress' crossbow pistol aimed at her. Harley reached for her and with a flash the bolt was released and struck her just below the left shoulder blade. Harley was on the ground before she could take another step.

As the bolt flew from the crossbow Batgirl yelled, "Nooooo!"

Now they both stood over Harley's body. "You didn't have to shoot her Jade there had to be a better way."

"Relax Tori it was just a knock out dart. She will be back to norma… well back to where she started." Jade said.

Batgirl pushed the button on her belt buckle. "I have alerted the police. They should be here soon."

"Well I guess we ruined Joker's birthday!" Huntress laughed.

Before long the police were at Arkham and putting Harley and Two Face in custody. The girls answered a few questions and then headed back home to Wayne Manor. They arrived just a Bruce was coming out of the wardrobe that led to the Bat Cave. He didn't look happy.

"Tough night?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face.

"Things didn't quite work out. It seemed the guys were busy and couldn't come to help, but they sent others in their place. Then when we got there the police already knew about the heist and were set up for the take down. A couple of the guys got in the way and I have to go bail them out of jail tomorrow. How about your night? Anything interesting happen?" Bruce asked.

"Other than taking down Harley and Two Face as they were trying to break The Joker out of Arkham not much." Jade laughed and put her arm around Tori.

"Damn, you sent me on a wild goose chase. You never intended to give me a shot at them. Now I have to go get Floyd and Stanley out of lock up." Batman stated shaking his head in disgust.

"Who are Floyd and Stanley?" Jade asked.

"You have never met them and I wish I had never either. Floyd is Floyd Belkin, Arms Fall off Boy. His whole thing is he can tear his arms off and use them as weapons. It is kind of disgusting. That is what the cop said that he accidently hit with his arm.

Stanley is Stanley Lagmore better known as Codpiece. What he did is considered lewd behavior according to the Gotham PD. I am not even sure that it was him that bumped the female officer. I think it was Chuck who ran into her but it was Stanley's ah ah attachment that came in contact with her.

Oh Chuck is Chuck Taine, Bouncing Boy. He inflates himself to bounce on criminals.

I think the guys got together to play a joke on old Bruce sending these rejects. Wait till I see them next." Bruce left the room muttering to himself.

Even Alfred laughed. "Strange thing the telephone. One can make a call and start all kinds of surprises in motion." Alfred left the room with a very large smile on his face.

The girls were far to wired to go to sleep so Jade led Tori up to the attic and then out on the roof where she spent time as a child. They sat in silence for a long time staring out at the lights of the city. Neither one of them wanting to speak and break the spell. Everything was still perfect, but they knew that soon they would have to discuss what they both feared and the magic could be shattered.

They took turns stealing looks at each other and when one would get caught they would laugh and look away. Tori intertwined her fingers with Jade's fingers and held them to her heart. "Look at the sky it is beautiful."

"That is why I like to come up here. I love how it changes as the sun gets closer to being up. There is one point where everything is purple. A deep purple that is so beautiful you wish it could last for ever." Jade said not looking at Tori.

"So ah I guess you will be ah leaving now that things are more under control around here and I am ready to go out on my own?" Tori finally said bursting the bubble.

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow. There are a few things taking shape in Star City and I am going to join Canary and some other girls put a hurt on it." Jade said.

"Wow Star City is on the other side of the country. I will miss you when you leave. You have done so much for me and I have come to feel something for you. I am not sure what to call it, but I do have feelings for you." Tori said standing and moving away from Jade.

Jade followed her and turned her to face her. Wiping a tear from Tori's cheek Jade said, "You have walked into my life too Tori. Do you think I am going to let you turn and walk out of it without a fight? I don't think so." Holding her in her arms she kissed her long and slow.

They pulled apart but let their foreheads continue to touch. "So what does that mean?" Tori asked in a whisper.

"That means that I want you to come to Star City. The Birds of Prey could use your help. Don't worry about things around here. Bruce and Alfred will always take care of things. Bruce might be a bit of a pompous git, but he is my dad and I know he likes you too. What do you say? Come to Star City?" Jade waited for her answer.

Tori started nodding her head. "Yes I would love to go to Star City with you." She kissed Jade.

The girls looked out over the city with their arms around each other just as the sky turned that perfect deep purple of dawn and a new day was about to begin.

The End.

**AN: Thanks for reading this story. As always I appreciate those of you who took your time to read my story and ask you to let me know what you think of this piece. I think I am happy with the way it turned out. Happy Canadian Thanksgiving to all of you. Oh and yes all the superheroes in this story are real published characters. Even DC can have a bad day once in a while. Thanks again everyone. ****J****S.M.**


End file.
